An Assassin's Rules
by MyFictionalFantasy
Summary: At a young age Lucy had been tainted with darkness. The only stark white in her life was the rules she had been programmed with. Her training provides her with strength she is eternally grateful for, but eventually her muscles begin to weaken. As the white in her life fades into an undecipherable grey, she finds herself unsure. And she wonders if rules were only made to be broken.
1. Death

The bang echoed through the room, a beat of silence following just moments after. The blonde woman slumped to the ground, her mouth opened in a never-ending gasp, a bullet hole in her forehead, her eyes wide open; lifeless.

" _MAMA!_ "

Her voice was high pitched, a shriek. The culprit turned to her, a girl maybe ten years older than herself. Black hair framed her face, piercing green eyes staring at her intently. She walked slowly, cautiously; a tiger stalking its prey. She knelt down to her height, her eyes glaring, "What's your name?" her voice was harsh, a hint of warmth deep, deep down.

She remained silent.

The woman glared even more, her eyes narrowing impossibly. "Tell me your name," tears flowed once more. The teenager pulled a knife from a belt on her side, waving it dangerously close to her face; she leant away from it. "Tell me your name, brat. If you don't… well," she smirked, "…I can promise you won't like the outcome."

Her voice wouldn't work, she tried commanding it; only to fail. She pushed herself, a sob escaping her. She was terrified, the knife rested on the underside of her chin, prodding the skin softly.

"I don't have all day."

"Lucy…" her tiny voice whispered.

"Well, Lucy," the woman smiled sickly, her voice becoming too sweet; too suffocating. She moved the knife away, pointing it at her mother, "She's having a rest, OK. And she won't be waking up for a little bit,"

"Is she sick?" the girl nodded, pursing her lips,

"She is incredibly sick," her eyes drifted to the corner. She tapped the knife against her lip, her look contemplative. "We're going to play a game, OK?" Lucy nodded hastily, "Do you know hide and seek?" Lucy nodded. "Well, I'm going to hide and I want you to count in the corner." Lucy nodded, "Then you need to find me."

She stood, turning Lucy around and took her by the shoulders, directing Lucy to the corner, sitting her down. "To ten?" Lucy asked.

"To ten," the woman confirmed.

" _1_ "

The woman turned, her feet tapping lightly on the tiled floor.

" _2_ "

She picked up her gun and bag off the floor.

" _3_ "

She stared at her latest victim; scrutinising her.

" _4_ "

She knelt down, using her gloved fingers to close the woman's eyes.

" _5_ "

She stood once more, moving towards the window.

" _6_ "

She flicked up the lock, pushing up the framed glass.

" _7_ "

She climbed through, making sure not a trace of her was left behind.

" _8_ "

She closed it securely again, her eyes staying on the little girl.

" _9_ "

She smiled sadly, and turned around.

" _10_ "

And she vanished into the night.

Lucy turned, "Ready or not…" her voice trailed off, somehow she knew the woman was gone.

And suddenly, the room felt much, much colder.

She looked at her mother on the floor, her eyebrows creasing in the centre as she frowned. She moved closer, sitting next to her, poking at her ribs. "Mama?" She received no response, she pulled on her mothers cheeks. "Mama!" She pushed her side, shaking her with all the strength she possessed. Her mother lay still, not even a groan of protest. "MAMA, WAKEUP!" Her voice shook and her tears welled once more, flowing out of her eyes. She sat crying, helplessness shaking her very core, waiting for her mother to sit up and wipe away her tears.

The red liquid around her seemed to want to spread, but as the sun rose over the horizon, it became sticky, stopping entirely. The birds began singing as a new day approached, and yet Lucy couldn't find it in herself to step away.

She heard keys being pushed into the front look, heard the tell-tale humming of her cleaner. "Ms Spetto," she mumbled, "Ms. Spetto, help!" the humming stopped, fast footsteps came towards her. She looked as the woman came into the dining room, watching the woman's hands fly to her mouth. Lucy's voice shook, "Ms Spetto, Mama's sick, she needs help!"

"Lucy," she swallowed, "Lucy, come away from there, dear."

"Will you help Mama?" Ms Spetto nodded.

"You have to come here though, I need to check," she sobbed, "I need to see if your sick too," Lucy made her way to her slowly, reluctant to leave her mother. The lady knelt down, examining her, "Now, Lucy, I need you to stay in the kitchen, I need," her old voice cracked, "I need to call the doctor, understand." She didn't wait for Lucy's response, just stood and walked with Lucy into the kitchen, pulling out a crate for her to sit on. "Someone will come in and get you, OK, but do not leave until then, alright."

"Mama's going to be OK, right?" Ms Spetto only sobbed.

Lucy could barely hear the voices outside, she heard the occasional murmurs, the electronic click of cameras the sobbing of Ms Spetto. Voices grew louder and louder, and soon enough she could hear people approaching the revolving door.

" _She's in here,_ " she recognised Ms Spetto's voice.

" _Please wait outside ma'am,_ "

The door opened, a man walked in slowly, he was short, with white hair, a friendly air surrounding him. "Aah," he said quietly, as if not knowing she would be in the room. "You must be Lucy," she nodded, her brow furrowing in confusion. "I'm Makarov,"

"Are you the doctor?" she asked. He raised his bushy eyebrows. "Are you here to make Mama better again?"

He licked his lips, looking at the floor, he pulled a crate from the corner, sighing, "Mind if I sit?" Lucy shook her head. "Well, Lucy," he breathed in, plopping himself onto the blue crate. "I'm a policeman; a detective actually." He coughed, choosing his words carefully. "I have spoken with the doctor and she thinks your mother needs to be... taken somewhere else."

"What's wrong with her?" Makarov clicked his tongue quietly, the door opened, a woman with pink hair entered. He looked at her, and then back at Lucy.

"She isn't very well, Lucy." Makarov said.

"Is she going to get better?" He looked back towards the woman, she looked away.

"I'm afraid not."

"What's going to happen then?"

"We're going to take your mother away,"

"Am I going to see her again?" her eyes filled with tears,

"It's unlikely." Lucy's lips trembled, her breathing quickening. "We think," he looked at the older woman, "That someone made her sick." Lucy cried silently, her voice hoarse,

"Was it the girl?" Their eyebrows collectively rose.

"What girl, Lucy?" Makarov asked.

"The one with the gun,"

Makarov's face became ashen, a shiver running down his spine. He stared at her long and hard, his eyes narrowing and softening with each second. His eyes narrowed once more. "We think so," he slowly regained his composure.

"The one that wanted to play a game?" The woman walked forward.

"What game, Lucy?" she asked.

"Hide and Seek." They frowned, "I had to count while she hid. She left before I turned around."

"What did she look like?"

"She was really pretty."

"Pretty?" the woman asked, shocked.

"Like model pretty," Lucy giggled softly, she looked up her eyes wide, her eyes lighting up. "I could draw you a picture!"

"A picture?" Lucy nodded.

"I need my crayons though." She frowned.

"Where are they?" Lucy grinned,

"They're in my room, I'll go get them," she stood from the crate, Makarov reacted first and took hold of her shoulder, he nodded at the woman.

"You can't leave just yet, OK?" Lucy frowned,

"Why not?"

"…Because we're still treating your mother."

"I thought you said she was too sick." Makarov nodded,

"I did say that, but the doctor is trying some… new medicine." Lucy sat up straighter,

"Is that going to work?" he sighed heavily,

"They have to take her somewhere else to see."

"Where's she going?" Lucy smiled, "Is she going on a holiday to get better?"

"Yes," he answered quickly, his eyes searching hers. "She's going on a holiday,"

"When will she be back?"

"We don't know, but, she is going to be very happy there."

The woman re-entered the room, holding a box of crayons and some paper. She handed them to Lucy.

She sat on the floor, taking out a black crayon, she drew her hair, making sure it reached just pass the stick figures waste. She got a pink colour next, drawing on the smile. Then with a green crayon she coloured the eyes. She handed it back to the lady with pink hair. The woman smiled tightly.

"Can I ask you a question?" the woman frowned,

"You just did." Lucy giggled, holding up to of her fingers,

"Can I ask two then?" the woman raised an eyebrow and slowly nodded.

"You only have one question left," Lucy smiled slightly.

"I know." Her face straightened. "If I get sick do I go on holiday too?" the woman bent, sighing, her knees cracking, she frowned once more.

"No," the woman shook her head. "One day though, you _will_ get _sick_ , you will go away and you will see your mother, but that will be a very long way away."

Lucy nodded and looked back down at her drawing. She looked back up. "Mama's dead isn't she?" The woman's eyes opened in surprise. She sighed softly,

"Yes." Lucy smiled sadly, "Yes she is."

"At least she can see daddy now." she whispered.

The door opened, Makarov held it wide and smiled apprehensively. "It's time to go, Lucy."

She paused, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere… that give new beginnings." The woman with pink hair smiled and nodded; agreeing.

"Why?" he didn't hesitate in answering.

"Because you deserve it much more than you realise."

He guided her through the door, into the living room; she caught a glimpse of the corner she had sat in.

 _"Well, I'm going to hide and I want you to count in the corner."_ She had nodded at the girl's words. _"Then you need to find me."_

Lucy looked at the now empty place her mother once lay. She closed her eyes; when she opened them, she was glaring; the woman's face so clear in her vision.

' _Ready or not, here I come_.'

* * *

 **Have been thinking of this for awhile, let me know if you guys want more, I have ideas brewing.**

 **If I do continue with this, I have no idea when I will update.**

 **Review are appreciated.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	2. Home

**So, against my better judgement, I uploaded another chapter.**

 **honestly, it's probably shit.**

 **Thanks to all those who followed and favourited and whatever else.**

 **Made me motivated to write this one.**

 **Leave a review, I'm desperate.**

* * *

 **-0-**

Lucy watched the black car speed away; she kicked at the grass she stood on, looking around. The yard was fenced off weakly, a sun-aged slide and a rusted swing-set on the far side, across from them was a sandpit littered with children's toys.

The dingy screen door swung open, slamming against the bricks of the house. "What are you doing here, kiddo?" the woman was in pink pyjamas, her greying hair knotted and coarse, she puffed on her cigarette leisurely.

"Makarov sent me." The woman sighed, rolling her eyes. She took another puff of her cigarette. She blew out the smoke slowly, her head tilted slightly.

"Come on in then, brat." Lucy padded up the three paint-peeled stairs, the wood creaking under her weight. The woman held open the door for her, she moved inside, waiting as the woman dropped her cigarette, stepping on it with her slippers. The woman moved along the dirty tiles. "What's your name?"

"Lucy," she looked around the house, a living room to her right, kitchen ahead, stairs to her left; all basking in stale smoke air. "Yours?" The house was nothing in comparison to the house she had lived in before; what her father would have called a 'commoner's slum'. The woman ignored her.

"Erza! Simon! Jellal!" she yelled, "Down stairs! NOW!" Her voice was angrier. She looked at her before winking and smirking, "They'll come down faster if they think they're in trouble." Lucy nodded apprehensively, unsure of a reply.

Three sets of feet stomped harshly on the stairs; they croaked in pain. "Coming, Gran!"

Lucy could tell the voice was a girls, it was sweet and a high pitch; still soft though. The group of three stomped into her vision, the only girl had unforgettably red hair her eyes were brown; the left slightly glossier than the other. Behind her marched two bickering boys; one quite ordinary; brown hair and brown eyes. The other boy, the one next to him was _unique_ ; his hair was an electric blue, he too had brown eyes; on the right side of his face, though, sat a red, intricate… tattoo? _Scar_?

Lucy felt their each individual gaze on her and got the impression that the group was stronger in a pack. She looked at each of them soundlessly. "This is Lucy, she's gonna be stayin' 'ere." the woman said. "Try and make her feel at home." With that, the woman pulled a cigarette from the pack on the kitchen counter and wandered outside.

Lucy stared at the three strangers in silence; the girl stood at the front, as if the leader, but Lucy could see the boy with blue hair's protective stance. She raked her eyes over them once more, finally resting on the girl. She smiled at her, Lucy frowned.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, nice to meet you." She walked further towards her and stuck her hand out.

Lucy shook it timidly. "Like your hair," she ignored the boys as they snickered. "Lucy Heartfilia," Erza smiled, she gestured to the two boys, pointing to the one on the left; the one with brown hair.

"That's Simon, next to him is Jellal." She grinned again, "I'll show you upstairs."

Not waiting for the others to move, Erza made her way through, Lucy followed behind.

"Excuse me," she said to Jellal. She looked up, and stared into his eyes shyly. His gaze narrowed and stayed focussed on her. Lucy heard Erza's discontinued footsteps, but didn't visually verify if the girl had stopped.

Jellal continued staring? _Glaring?_ Lucy didn't look away, she merely studied him; trying to decipher him.

"Jellal," Erza said, "Don't be so hostile."

Jellal tore his eyes away from hers and briefly looked sideways. He moved to the side and stared once more; he smirked.

Lucy smiled a smile suitable for an unwanted photo. "Thank you,"

The rest of the house was silent as Erza directed her up the stairs; she turned right, coming into the hallway, before going into a room on the right. She opened the door, the sun shining through the blinds. To the left of her was a wooden bunk bed, floral engravings at the head. An old dusty mat lay on the floor, along with a collection of dolls wooden and chipped.

"Are you OK with the top bunk?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded, "My balance is pretty good."

Erza giggled softly,

"You're funny,"

"Am I?" Erza nodded. Lucy climbed the ladder leading to her bed; Erza threw up a thick blanket. "How old are you?"

"Ten." Erza answered, "You?"

"Seven… " Lucy said. Feeling all to young she quickly added, "Turning eight this year." She spread the duvet over her springy mattress and sat on the bed. "How long have you been here?"

"Two years." Lucy hummed and lay down. She stared up at the ceiling, the roof was not white; but not yet yellow, there was a splash of an unknown orange on the far right. She drifted her eyes to the angles where the walls connected; squinting her eyes to trace the cobwebs.

"Is it nice here?"

Erza didn't answer straight away, she seemed to actually think about it; something Lucy appreciated. "It's nicer in here than it is out there."

Jellal had come in a few minutes later, Simon hot on his heels. Lucy was laying on her stomach, reading one the books Erza had kindly lent her. Erza was on the floor, sitting cross legged; absentmindedly humming a tune while she twirled her dolls.

"Everything OK, Jellal?" Erza asked; not taking her eyes off her toys.

Jellal remained silent

Lucy sighed, rolling her eyes and closing her book. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"I didn't say that." He seethed at her venomously.

Lucy returned the glare. "You don't have to speak when your thoughts are loud enough."

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you, a mind reader?"

"No, I'm just not an idiot like you."

Simon cut in, "We were wondering if you wanted to play outside," he turned to both of them, "You don't have to if you don't want to." Erza looked at Lucy thoughtfully, asking the blonde for an answer.

Lucy looked down at Erza on the floor, "I'll just stay inside, have fun." Erza said.

"I'm fine on my own," Lucy countered, she winked at the redhead. "Go have some fun."

Erza looked worried, "Are you sure?"

Lucy nodded, smiling. "Positive."

The three made their way out of the room, laughing and giggling as they thudded down the stairs. Lucy continued reading, she assumed the book must have originally been gory, but had been toned down for a younger audience; she spied the _KID FRIENDLY_ sticker on the front. She fanned the book, sighing as the cool air hit her face.

She put it on the ground and made her way down stairs. The woman was cooking, slumped over pots. She still sucked on a cigarette. "Do you need any help?"

The woman peered over her shoulder before turning and stirring the pot, "I got it covered, kiddo." She coughed, throaty and dry, into her elbow. "Been makin' soup long enough to know the basics."

"Can I taste." Lucy moved closer until she was next to the woman. She held out a spoon, a delicious smelling liquid on it. Lucy drank it down, humming. "Not too bad,"

"It's the best."

"I've tasted better." The woman scowled. She moved towards a cutting board, chopping up some carrots and celery. Lucy grimaced.

"You're putting _those_ in _there_?" the woman nodded.

She smirked, "Don't like your greens?" Lucy shook her head. "What if I told you there was already vegetables in the soup?" It was Lucy's turn to smirk.

"Then I'd tell you I'd tasted better." The woman tsked.

The woman changed tactics, "Why aren't you outside playing?"

"I don't know how to play." She gazed out the window, watching Erza kick a soccer ball into the goal, hearing her cheer.

"I think you're lyin'," Lucy looked up,

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, 'round here, every pre-school had to teach one sport to its students."

"I was home schooled." The woman frowned,

"Well that's a damn shame."

"It didn't stop me learning, my tutors were well educated."

The woman stared at her, turning on her foot and resting her hip on the counter, "Why don't you go and learn how to play?"

"Why do you put so much vegetables in your soup?"

"Because it benefits your health." She answered smartly. Lucy raised her eyebrows, feeling them twitch as she thought of a reply.

"I'm going to read!" She turned promptly on her heel and marched up the stairs, frowning at herself. She stopped on the last stair, and back tracked, coming down two so she could see the woman in the kitchen,

"Ms Green!" the woman turned to her frowning,

"Ms Green?" Lucy nodded,

"How long am I going to be here?"

The woman smiled, suddenly looking young. "That entirely depends on what Fate and Destiny have instore for you."

Lucy frowned and made her way to the linen cupboard Erza had pointed out earlier, taking a towel she made her way to the bathroom. She turned the cold tap on first – as her mother had taught her – before turning the hot. Waiting for the water to warm she undressed and stood in front of the mirror, she pulled the red ribbon from her hair and watched brown eyes blink at her. Sighing, Lucy carried herself into the shower, the steamy air making it hard to breathe.

When Erza came in later it was only to tell Lucy that supper had been ready. She made her way down stairs, sitting at the rectangle table. Ms Green set them all with a bowl of soup and two pieces of buttered bread. Lucy smiled in thanks.

The four laughed and talked throughout dinner while Lucy stayed quiet. When Ms Green had taken her bowl she had frowned, "Not hungry?" she had asked. Lucy had only shook her head. She went upstairs and changed into the clothing Erza had lent her. The thick pyjamas were overly warm, but Lucy couldn't find it in herself to voice her complaints.

She spread herself out on the top bunk with a book. Jellal and Simon had come to say goodnight, and left shortly after. Erza climbed into bed. Lucy continued staring at her page, not really reading.

"Do you mind if I turn out the light?"

"Sorry, go ahead." She closed the book, not even noting her page number.

She lay on her back, unknowing of how much time had passed. When staring at the dark ceiling no longer interested her, she exhaled, "Erza,"

"Hmm?" the reply was tired and worn out.

"Do you believe in fate?"

Erza answered after a thoughtful delay, "…yes." Erza paused, "One hundred percent,"

And then the darkness consumed her, her escape filled with the terrors of her mother's body, her body shivering despite the thick layers she wore.

Her dreams plagued with The Black Witch, her sweet smile.

Her sickeningly green eyes.

She wouldn't rest until the Black Witch was gone.

 _That_ was her fate and _that_ was her destiny.

* * *

 **Let me know if you guys want more; I wouldn't mind writing this one.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	3. Handcuffs

**Hey, I uploaded another one.**

 **I decided to add some humor because**

 **a) I was feeling funny and sassy**

 **b) even though i haven't wrote the rest of the story, i feel as though shit's gonna hit the fan very soon.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **{thanks to those who followed and favourited and whatever else}**

 **p.s the linebreak is being weird. i don't know if it's actually working**

* * *

 **-0-**

When Lucy awoke it was still dark outside. She could hear Erza's soft snores and ticking of the clock as it rested on their wooden bookshelf. Cold air circulated the bedroom, she pulled the blanket higher and closed her eyes once more.

When sleep still didn't come she sighed. She pulled the blankets off and quietly stepped down the ladder. She made sure Erza was still asleep and crept out of the room. She turned right down the hallway, heading for the stairs. She tip-toed down them and made her way to the fridge.

After a quick snack she took the steps two at a time. As she turned left at the top she stared blankly at the open window. The curtains had been pulled aside and were flowing delicately. She made her way towards it. As her hands closed around the frame, ready to pull the glass down, she saw a head of brown hair; Simon. She pulled herself up onto the windowsill, resting her behind on the wood. She turned slowly, careful not to fall backwards, and stuck her legs through.

Her feet met the roof tiles and a shiver ran up her spine. Outside was cooler than the inside of the house. She walked slowly towards Simon, "You shouldn't be up here, you know?" he only shrugged.

She sat down, the cold air freezing her face "Do you come out here often?" she asked instead.

"Most mornings." He stared ahead.

"Any particular reason? Or just an escape?" she hugged her legs, hoping to generate some warmth.

"Nightmares." She nodded.

"So an escape then." She got no reply.

From where they sat they could see into the neighbour's backyard. It was large and spacious, and the grass seemed three shades brighter than theirs. A new colourful swing set looked abandoned and Lucy felt a craving to go on it. There was a large outdoor table and a complex, shiny barbeque.

"Why did _you_ come out here?" Simon asked. She looked at him impassively.

"I was going to shut the window, but I figured you wouldn't've liked being locked out." He smiled and shook his head.

"Why did you _really_ come out here?"

Lucy was silent. "…nightmares, I suppose." He nodded.

The mood became solemn and dreary, Lucy found it suffocating.

"What do you think of all of us?" Lucy frowned.

"I haven't really thought about it."

"You've been here three weeks, you must have thought a little of us."

Her frown deepened, "Well…" she licked her lips, "The house is nice."

Simon scoffed. "The truth is appreciated."

She swatted his arm. "Don't be like that," he laughed, " the house _is_ nice… it feels like a home." she smiled slightly, "A real home." He stopped laughing, "I don't remember ever feeling that."

"What do you mean?" she sighed.

"My dad died when I was little," the way Simon paled made her think that that probably wasn't the best start to a story. "Mama was a little… different after that. She still loved me and was a good mother, but I think something died with her that day." Simon frowned, "The house was… cold after that." she smiled slightly. "But here the house is always warm."

"How so?" the sun was starting to rise, small flickers of orange peeked over the horizon.

"I don't know." She sighed, smiling more now, "Maybe its Ms. Green's cooking or the heat from her cigarettes, or maybe it's the fact that she screams so loud you think a volcano erupted." Simon laughed loudly.

"Maybe it's your laugh that makes it warm, or the fact that even though your suspicious and calculating you still see the best in people." He smiled at her, she smiled back. "Or maybe it's the smile you keep hidden, or the blush on your cheeks.

"Or maybe its Erza. Her hair or her giggle or her innocence." She stared back out at the sunrise, listening as the birds awoke. "Maybe it's the fire that burns in Jellal's eyes, or the anger he reserves for anyone that hurts Erza…. maybe it's the hatred he feels towards me."

"He doesn't hate you." Lucy laughed.

"And the sun doesn't rise every day."

"I'm serious." Simon said, "He doesn't hate you, he might not particularly _like_ you, but he certainly doesn't _hate_ you." She laughed again,

"Is there really a difference?" Simon was silent for the longest time.

"If you came from where we did, yes."

She shut up after that.

When she and Simon both agreed they should go inside, they both split ways and went into their bedrooms. Erza had been awake when she returned, sitting on the floor with her dolls.

She climbed up the ladder and into her bed as Jellal opened the door. "Breakfast will be ready soon." Jellal stayed at the entrance his eyes on Erza, but somehow still observing her.

Erza kept playing with her toys, "Where were you?" she asked.

"Outside." Lucy answered, not missing a beat.

Jellal clicked his tongue, "And what might you gain from lying, Lucy?" Lucy sighed climbing back down, ready to make her way to the kitchen.

"What might you gain from telling the truth, _Jellal_?" Lucy asked. She walked passed him, "Certainly not trust."

Breakfast was silent. Lucy wasn't sure if it was because of the delicious tasting food or whether it was because of the tension. Each was plausible. Ms. Green had noticed too, and had tried to resurrect the friendly atmosphere that had evaporated since her arrival.

Jellal had glared at her during the entirety of their meal, and Erza had glared at Jellal for glaring at Lucy. She, on the other hand, just smiled politely at everyone.

Jellal's agitation and anger was oozing off him, smashing into Lucy like tidal waves. She sighed, cutting some more bacon, "So, Jellal," she addressed. The table seemed to quieten more."Why is it that you hate me?" she popped the bacon in her mouth, staring at him.

Jellal seemed to glare at her harder, "I don't hate you."

"Told you." Simon interjected. She stared at him briefly.

"It looks to be otherwise." She told Jellal.

He smirked, "Looks can be deceiving."

Lucy nodded, "That makes sense," his smirk widened. "Before I met you I wouldn't have thought you were a coward."

He sneered at her across the table. "Well, had I seen you on the street I wouldn't've have known you were a snobby, selfish–"

"ENOUGH!" Ms. Green slammed her hands down on the table, the cutlery rattling. The table was eerily silent. "Both of you come with me." She stood from the table, seething, "Now." Lucy stood, following, glaring at Jellal as he did the same.

"I've just about had it with the hostility between you two." Ms. Green mumbled.

The smoker turned left at the top of the stairs and walked into her and Erza's room. She bent down at the waist and picked up all of Erza's toys and walked out the door, "Stay here." After several trips back and forth the room was practically empty. "Jellal, Lucy," her lips were pulled into a straight line. "Close your eyes."

Doing as she was told Lucy shut off her view of the room. She felt cold and wrinkled hands pick up her right arm, she felt a cold bracelet on her wrist and a click resounded in her ears. Another click. "Open." Lucy looked down in horror at the chain that connected her to Jellal

"What?" she whispered. She tugged on the handcuffs, eyes wide.

"What are you planning?" Jellal said angrily.

Ms. Green smiled maliciously, "From now on you two will be sharing a room."

"WHAT?"

Sleeping arrangements were difficult, Lucy discovered. She was on the top bunk and Jellal on the bottom. She was forced onto her back with her hand hanging off the bed. It could have been worst though, she was sure Jellal's arm was already cramping.

"I just want you to know that I hate this." He said. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"What? Unable to handle the fact that your precious Erza is in the protection of another?" she scoffed, "Get over it, buddy."

"Would you shut it?" Lucy hummed thoughtfully.

"Maybe, if you search hard enough, you might find a strand of that scarlet hair you desire." She smirked, "Take it back to your layer of creepy."

"You have no idea how much I hate you."

"I've been told that I'm a lovely person."

"It's a shame you've been brought up around liars."

"It's a shame you were brought up at all." She felt a pull on her wrist that sent her tumbling of the side of the bed. She landed on the floorboards facing the roof, gasping as the air was stolen from her. She heard Jellal chuckle.

She sat up with much effort and hit him as hard as she could, right where no man wants to be punched. Jellal started wheezing and coughing. She moved onto her stomach, letting her arm straighten more comfortably. She looked under the bed, sucking in large gulps of air.

"Hey Jellal," she croaked,

"What?" he gasped.

"You need to move my hand away from there." Lucy didn't know what she was touching, she hoped to God it was just a thigh.

"Just a knee." She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey Jellal,"

"What." He said curtly.

"I found something under here."

"What?" he turned over. His head dangling off the bed.

"There's something under here." She repeated,

"I heard." He snapped, "What's under there?"

She smirked. "Your dignity."

When Lucy woke up she was greeted by Jellal's face. He was sleeping, his mouth agape, snoring loudly. She watched, hypnotised, as a sting of saliva dangled dangerously close to her face. The drop landed on her cheek, sliding down to meet her ear. She lay so still she was sure she resembled a statue. She could feel herself paling and honestly thought she was going to be sick.

She sat up and grabbed Jellal by a strand of messy blue hair, tugging lightly. When he woke slightly, she took a fistful and slammed his head against the wood of the ladder. He groaned immediately and his hand shot out to his head, bringing hers with it. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

Lucy sat up quickly, glaring at him with all her might, "The next time you dribble on me," he frowned, eyes squinted as he clutched the side of his head. "I will not hesitate to slaughter you."

Lucy wasn't sure what his reaction would be, but it wasn't at all what she had expected. Jellal started laughing. _Really_ laughing. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he sat up, folding himself over, laughing.

Had she hit his head too hard?

"Get up." Only light chuckles remained, but when he made eye-contact with her, his laughter started over, full blast. "GET UP!" He paused and stood, and kept laughing. "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" He kept laughing. She dragged him out of the room, "MS. GREEN!" She thundered down the stairs, "I need you to take the cuffs off."

The woman raised an eyebrow, he lips twitching upwards, "No."

"I need to have a shower." The woman smirked.

"Too bad." Lucy's face became blank.

"Ms. Green, I need to shower." Ms. Green bent, her face in line with Lucy's.

"Well that is something you and Jellal will have to figure out."

Lucy noticed Jellal had stopped laughing. "You're kidding, right?" Ms. Green stared at her impassively.

Lucy had never appreciated shower curtains until that day.

* * *

 **Probably wasn't as funny as I made it out to be.**

 **Eh. What can I say?**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	4. Beauty

**There's another chapter. Who's surprised?**

 **me.**

 **Thanks to those who followed and favourited and whatever else.**

 **Special thanks to DorkyMonster707 for giving me a direction to go in.**

 **Reviews _are_ appreciated.**

* * *

 **-0-**

When Ms. Green had told Lucy they would be going into town, she was ecstatic. Her mother had told her all about the joys of shopping; trying clothes on, walking away quietly when they were too expensive, then buying them anyway. To Lucy it sounded fairly normal.

Now that she was walking around in the stuffy shopping centre, she found she didn't enjoy the experience as much as she would have liked too. She was positive, though, that it had something to do with the fact that she was still handcuffed to Jellal.

Ms. Green had said that Lucy would need to buy clothes, which was easier said than done. Because her right, _dominant_ , hand had been immobilised for the past week, Lucy found it particularly difficult to try on shirts.

Or wear them for that matter.

Sleeveless dresses had become her favourite choice. But, as Ms. Green had so politely reminded her, winter was approaching. Which meant that dresses were not going to be suitable to wear.

Which meant Lucy was stuck with Jellal's constant commentary.

While Lucy was only able to try one sleeve on, Erza had been the kindest person she had ever known. Despite the fact that Jellal's hand flopped uselessly when she wore the clothes, she still managed to try on as much as possible.

"You look like a rejected clown." She looked down at the red long-sleeved shirt, her right arm sticking out of the neck hole. She sighed.

"Maybe I do, Jellal. But," She said slowly, arching her neck against the fabric. "Does it look like I care about your opinion?"

"I'm just saying what everyone is thinking." He smirked.

She looked at Erza for reassurance. The redhead stayed silent, even having the audacity to look away. "Erza…"

"You'd look fine, it's just," Erza paused, "your arm."

"Well why don't both of you go and voice your complaints to Ms. Green."

Lucy huffed and retreated into the change room. She picked her blue sundress off the floor and hastily put it over her head, slapping Jellal's hand along the way. She stormed out of the small cubicle, dragging Jellal away.

"Let's go."

* * *

They were in the car, her and Jellal in the very back. She kept her eyes forward, tapping her fingers horrendously on the drink holder. Jellal was stealing glances at her and she did the best she could to ignore him. She stared at the back of Ms. Green's head, not sparing him a glance. Her tapping increased. "Spit it out."

He looked away from her, staring at the road instead. He seemed contemplative, his right hand scratching behind his ear ever so often. She turned to him emotionlessly, watching him run his tongue over his teeth.

"Christmas is comin', bud."

He glared at her before staring straight ahead again.

"Look if we're gonna keep going in this same cycle–"

"Are you OK?" he asked, still not looking at her. She stared at him mouth agape, not in shock, but in disgust and disappointment.

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Oh, gee, what do you think, kiddo?"

He turned to her glaring. "The one time I try to be nice–"

"Oh, yeah, you're doin' a great job. I can't wait until you meet your wife!" she yelled, "Good thing Erza's already used to your bullshit." She didn't realise the silence of the car. "That's if your marriage lasts more than three days!"

"At least I'll be married!" he yelled back.

"Oh, and I won't?" she asked just as harshly.

"No! No one will ever want to marry someone like you!"

"And what's that supposed to mean, smart guy?"

"You're too dumb to understand!"

"I think I might just shock you!"

"I think you won't." Lucy glared,

"Stop changing the subject, I wanna know!"

Jellal's face was red, his eyes wide, he honestly, to Lucy, looked like he was about to explode. "Would you stop with all the beating around the bush, it's _really_ annoying."

"No one _likes_ you!" he yelled, she clamped her mouth shut.

She pushed him too far.

"How in the world do you expect someone to _love_ you?"

Ms. Green slammed on the breaks.

Lucy stared at Jellal as though he had stabbed her. Her eyes watered.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" The silence in the car made Lucy's stomach churn. "I'M SICK OF THIS ANGER BETWEEN YOU BOTH! I understand that you might not particularly like each other, BUT, that DOES NOT mean I will accept the arguments!"

"She started it!" Lucy scoffed, glaring at Jellal, her tears seeming to vanish.

"How did I start it?"

"You provoked me!" Jellal yelled.

"You provoked ME in the store!"

Ms. Green mumbled something, shaking her head, looking like she was about to actually cry. They quietened again. "Get out." she said.

"What?"

"Get out of my car." She was calm, which Lucy found much more terrifying. "Get out of my car. Right. Now."

When she and Jellal managed to get out of the seven-seater they stood on the side of the road, staring at Ms. Green guiltily.

"I will be back tomorrow." Jellal gaped at her. Lucy's eyes were wide. "You are both going to be around each other for a while." she said slowly. She pushed softly on the accelerator. "Learn to appreciate each other."

Then Ms. Green sped away. Lucy stared at the spot the car was, the dirt still settling.

"Did she just…" Jellal trailed off. She nodded slowly.

* * *

That night was particularly cold. Lucy and Jellal had managed to create a small bed of various leaves. An attempt at a fire was futile, and their efforts rewarded them with nothing but coughing fits. They were laying on the ground, close enough that their wrists weren't pulled painfully, but still not touching.

Lucy was staring at the sky, it was cloudy and dark, and there was only a brief light where the moon was. She wasn't sure if Jellal had fallen asleep, she didn't check; she didn't care. The wind was torturous and loud, practically howling, she knew she wasn't going to be sleeping.

Her eyes would shut briefly before she peeled them back open. She stared at the sky, still searching for stars.

Her eyes drifted close once more.

 _The Black Witch held her mother around the shoulders, smiling sweetly._

 _Lucy sat still, her piercing, green eyes rooting her to her spot._

 _The knife in The Black Witch's hand glinted in the light, pressing softly against her mother's throat._

 _"We're going to play a game, Lucy." The Black Witch said. "Do you wanna play?"_

 _Lucy shook her head, hypnotised._

 _"But I think you do," she creeped closer, without moving an inch. "After all you have the most important job."_

 _Lucy shook her head._

 _"All you need to do," she whispered, "Is count back from ten."_

 _Lucy couldn't control herself, she tried pinching herself, she scratched at her arm trying to wake. She tried screaming, but her voice started counting slowly, delaying the inevitable. She closed her eyes, yet she could still see._

 _"2," Her voice shook._

 _The Black Witch smiled, "Say goodbye, Lucy."_

 _"1,"_

 _The knife dug deep._

Lucy stared at the sky, tears rolling softly down her cheeks; she made no attempt to discard of them. She could hear Jellal's quiet mumbles and his soft snores, the heavy breath he would take, the deep exhale that followed.

It was oddly relaxing.

After time though, Jellal's calming sleep turned into something else. First he started twitching, it turned to pulling yanking her wrist painfully. She tugged it back, trying to relieve the pressure, only to add more. She hissed in pain, and was sure her skin had broken at the rather rough yank. Jellal settled some and she rolled back over; her right arm twisted under her in a strange position.

"…Er…za…No…" Lucy rolled back over. Jellal's face was pale, sweat clinging to his forehead and hair. Lucy's eyes widened as he started to convulse. His hands clenched and unclenched, he tugged harder on the handcuffs.

"Jellal." She whispered. Her mother had always warned her not to wake someone up from a nightmare, but Lucy couldn't watch him.

It was painful.

She knew they weren't on the friendliest of terms, but she didn't hate him. "Jellal," She shook his shoulder; he shook more. "Jellal, wakeup," she said more urgently, "It's just a dream."

He whimpered in pain. "…run…" he mumbled, eyebrows furrowing.

She grasped both of his shoulders, sitting up and hovering over him slightly. "Jellal!" she yelled, eyes watering. "WAKE UP!" her voice echoed throughout the trees. "IT'S JUST A DR–"

Her voice cut off and she stared into his eyes, his hand wrapped tightly around her throat. She gasped scratching and clawing at his hand. "…JE…Lal…!" His eyes gleamed ferociously, and for a second she just stared, her struggle futile.

And then he leg go; the only thing allowing them to touch was the handcuffs. She gasped, getting back the air he stole. She looked up, rubbing her throat, still gasping. She looked at Jellal; he was staring down at his hands; unbelieving.

"You OK?" she asked, heaving. She looked up, breathing deeply, opening her airways. She still managed to see him nod.

"You?" he asked.

"I've been better."

"…sorry."

Lucy stayed silent, staring at the all too familiar stars. Watching them dim ad brighten every few seconds. "…Do you want to talk about it."

Jellal lay back down, staring up. "Not really."

"Nightmare?" Lucy asked, laying down, both of their hands laying across their waists.

"You too?"

"Most nights." She tapped her fingers on the dirt lightly.

"Guess we're not so different after all." Jellal said.

"Sure seems that way." She whispered. She rolled onto her stomach, wincing when the handcuffs dug into her wrist. She pulled her arm up, twisting it so Jellal was still comfortable. Her wrist was bruised, cuts around the outside and inside of the joint. She squinted in the almost dark light.

"What are yours about?" Jellal whispered.

"What are _yours_ about?" She asked back. Jellal was silent, and Lucy left him be, not expecting an answer anyway. She closed her eyes briefly.

"The Tower of Heaven." He said, his voice bitter, "The place they take unwanted kids."

He was looking up at the sky, his tattoo the only clear thing she could see. She gulped, her voice caught. "Every night I see my mother die." The words she spoke were raw and wounded, she practically felt Jellal's surprise. Jellal was silent, she supposed he was thinking of a reply.

She didn't need his pity.

"I don't remember mine."

Lucy blinked, nodding. "Blessing or a curse?"

"Who knows?"

The sun started to peak over the trees, casting eerie shadows on the dirt. The birds were soon chirping, flying madly, and Lucy just watched; mesmerised. "Do you believe in the different types of beauty?"

"What?" Jellal asked.

"The different types of beauty." She said again. "Breathtaking beauty, pure beauty, mysterious beauty." She looked at him, smiling sadly, "Dark beauty… unknown beauty." She stared at her wrist, looking intently at the cuts, "Tragic beauty?" she looked back at him

He frowned. "I guess so." Lucy nodded.

"I thought you might."

* * *

By the time the sun had fully risen and the birds and animals had calmed, Lucy and Jellal were sitting by the side of the road. They both had seemingly forgotten about the lack of warmth in the air and were now openly shivering. The occasional car would drive past, slowing slightly around the steep corners.

Lucy wasn't sure how long she had actually been sitting before Ms. Green's white mini-van came spluttering along the road. The old woman pulled over, her face grim. Simon was in the front seat, Erza in the back. Ms. Green stared them down. "Are you gettin' in?"

Lucy opened the sliding door, stepping up slightly and then crouching before she found her seat. Jellal sat next to her and Ms. Green started driving again. Lucy looked up; the old hag stared at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Is everything OK?" Lucy asked. Ms. Green pursed her lips.

"I gotta call yesterday." She started, "A man's interested in adopting two kiddies." Lucy's breath seemed to leave her.

"And…?" she said.

"You and Jellal will be meeting with him tomorrow."

* * *

 **So Lucy swore. Ms. Green's psycho. And Jellal and Lucy will be meeting a potential adopter.**

 **Don't judge me.**

 **Shtuff will actually start happening now. YAY!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter**

 **Reviews are appreciated.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	5. Training?

**Original Description:** At a young age Lucy had been tainted with darkness. The only stark white in her life was the rules she had been programmed with. But, a contract is sent her way: The Assassination of Natsu Dragneel, a case that has her questioning the very fibre of her being. Soon enough the white in her life fades into an undecipherable grey. And she wonders if rules were only made to be broken.

* * *

 **So I've returned, story in tow.**

 **big thanks to Faery'sConfessions, because if it weren't for them I probably would have given up on this story entirely.**

 **THANKS FOR HELPING ME STOP MY PROCRASTINATION BRO!  
**

 _ **please, a moment of silence in honour of such a person**_

 **On with the next chapter i suppose.**

* * *

 **Recap(It's been a while):**

 _Lucy opened the sliding door, stepping up slightly and then crouching before she found her seat. Jellal sat next to her and Ms. Green started driving again. Lucy looked up; the old hag stared at her through the rear-view mirror._

 _"Is everything OK?" Lucy asked. Ms. Green pursed her lips._

 _"I gotta call yesterday." She started, "A man's interested in adopting two kiddies." Lucy's breath seemed to leave her._

 _"And…?" she said._

 _"You and Jellal will be meeting with him tomorrow."_

 **-0-**

Lucy sat in her nicest clothes; the only time Ms Green had ironed. Her hair was pulled into a side-pony tail, her bangs escaping the hair tie. She sat on the chair thoughtlessly, her legs swinging to their own beat.

Jellal was seated next to her, his own suit finely pressed. His grey slacks had been pulled up in his sitting position, but were otherwise a perfect fit. He had refused wearing the jacket, and Ms. Green had been adamant about him at least wearing the vest.

Jellal too was silent, Lucy came to the conclusion that he was nervous.

Who wouldn't be?

He had been stuck with Ms. Green since Erza had been; which, to Lucy's knowledge, was a little over two years. According to Erza, who had spared Lucy the grim details, their past experiences weren't to be envied.

 _'The Tower of Heaven. The place they take unwanted kids.'_

Ms Green hadn't explained why to her or Jellal who would be adopting them, the woman just smiled and said, _'Life's greatest treasure is a mystery.'_.

The only thing Lucy had thought of as a benefit to the entire situation was, even if it were Jellal, that she wouldn't be alone.

On the table was a standard chest set, the board layed out and ready to be used. She looked up as the bells of the café door chimed, a lean man with dark hair and dark eyes approached her, she tilted her head. He took a seat across form her, unbuttoning his suit.

"Hi," she greeted, her voice bright. The man almost smiled.

"Hello, you must be Lucy." She nodded. His voice was deep and blunt; calculating and precise. "And I suppose you might be Jellal?" Jellal only grunted. "Well then, Jellal, Lucy," his face turned serious. His twitching lips settling into a grim and practiced line. "I have an important job for you."

"A job?" she asked.

"Yes," he finally smiled, deviously? Seriously?

 _Hopefully._

"Why? What exactly will we be to you?" Jellal asked. Lucy looked at him; his voice was frustrated; angry. He motioned towards the chess board. "Some pawns in your game of chess?"

The man shook his head, laughing softly. "No." he said, cutting Jellal off. "In actuality," he looked at them sternly. "You will be the King and Queen in a large game of life. The rulers of a particularly… exclusive business. Not now of course, you will need to be trained first, which – on the contrary – can be quite difficult."

Lucy felt goosebumps skyrocket over her skin, the hairs on her neck raising. The diner seemed to grow colder, and even the heat radiating off Jellal did nothing to warm her body. His voice sounded muffled and Lucy had to strain her hearing for the words to be clear.

"You will both be the leaders of the game, the ones worth protecting, if it shall to that."

Her breathing became a dull ache.

"You will be giving the orders, watching as your army carries them out," He rested his head on his hands; his elbows on the table.

"Having slaves sample your food to detect poison." He smiled. "How does that sound?" He cocked an eyebrow. "Having the world at _your_ knees."

Jellal was silent, absorbing the information fed to him. Lucy narrowed her eyes, willing herself to speak.

"Your reasoning has a crucial flaw." Her voice cracked slightly, but Lucy stared at him still; not quite glaring, but not far from it. " _In actuality,_ " she quoted, watching as both the man's eyebrows raised in surprise. "There is never only one enemy." She tilted her head, watching as the man's lips twitched once more. She glued her eyes to the board. "For if we were in battle, we could not be certain that our armies weren't infiltrated.

"That we didn't have one man feeding information to our enemies." She tapped the top of the Queen, spinning it. "We can't even be sure," she turned the board suddenly, the pieces shifting, almost falling. In a flash she moved the white Queen, placing it in the crowd of black pieces. "That our allies won't turn against us."

"Quite impressive, aren't you, Lucy?" She looked up, her eyes begging to see the board once more. "You are correct, though." he admitted. "We could not be entirely sure of the loyalty of our allies," He took the white king and queen, placing them down in front of each other. "For even the King and Queen could turn against each other."

"And your solution?" Jellal asked. The man smirked.

"The sweet promise of demise."

* * *

The man had introduced himself as Zeref. He had explained that he would be their advisor, a kind of tutor that would watching and studying them, teaching them the many talents he had taught others.

Talents Lucy still hadn't understood.

His system had resembled a school week. They would go to their 'Quarters' - a place they had still yet to see - and stay Monday through to Friday, before returning to Ms. Greens house on the weekends.

Her and Jellal were seated in the back of a sporty car. The windows were tinted black; no one able to see in, while she could see everything outside.

"I feel like we're in a spy movie." she said blankly. The driver of the car had already pressed a button that lifted a screen, soundproofing the backseat.

 _That's what you think._

"It's every adventure movie ever." Jellal said. Lucy laughed, a relief washing over her. At least he was still able to crack a joke.

At least she was still able to laugh.

"You nervous?" Jellal asked.

"You?"

"Petrified." she frowned,

"Why?"

Jellal looked at her dead in the eye. "There is a possibility, although unlikely," Lucy stared at him blankly, waiting for the inevitably stupid idea he had conjured. "That we could be sold and shipped to another country in less then 24 hours." She blinked at him, her eyes widening. Jellal continued, seemingly blind to her reaction. "Why wouldn't I be nervous?"

Lucy giggled. "While there is a _very slim_ chance of that happening, it is, as you failed to mention, _highly_ unlikely."

Jellal scoffed. "Whatever then."

Lucy laughed, "I didn't think you'd be someone willing to give into hypotheticals."

"Everything and anything is possible, Lucy." he said, his face seeming to age beyond his years.

"But, that doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"I really don't want to be arguing with you right now." Lucy looked out the window; fields of growing wheat and grain growing limply, swaying in the non-existent breeze. The road they were driving on was mostly dirt; patches of grass growing through. Lucy gathered that someone hadn't driven along it for some time.

After roughly twenty or so minutes, the crops had changed into dense trees and bushes. Lucy found herself growing cautious. Jellal - no doubt - was feeling the same.

"When they stop the car," Jellal said in a hushed tone, "do we run?"

Lucy wasn't entirely sure if Jellal was joking, but she gathered the feeling that he wouldn't be too sarcastic in these types of situations. "No."

She looked back out the window. She didn't have an eerie feeling, per say, but she wasn't naive. She knew the world wasn't the sunshine and rainbows it had been painted when she was younger. The Black Witch had torn the artificial dye from the canvas when she murdered her mother. Now all she saw was black and white.

"We have no idea where we are." She turned her gaze back to Jellal. "I say we suss it out first." She turne back to Jellal, "It's Wednesday," she said slowly. "So we have two days to investigate. If we don't like it. Then we tell Ms. Green."

Jellal nodded. "She might be an old hag, but I doubt she'd make us do something we didn't like."

"Exactly."

The car stopped and Lucy reached for the handle just as it was ripped open. She chuckled awkwardly and stumbled out of the car, Jellal following closely behind.

"Sir Zeref wishes for me to escort you to the entrance. I am Johnson. That is all you shall be permitted address me as." Lucy nodded before quietly mumbling to Jellal,

"…did you get any of that?"

"No, only that we're entering somewhere."

 _There's an entrance?_

Lucy looked around, the only thing consistent was the long grass. It was merely a field. She doubted the man's words, but still she followed him. They walked roughly fifty metres before they stopped in front of a large sturdy tree. It towered above them in a powerful way that made Lucy finally feel nervous. The man looked around, checking to see if anyone had followed them. When he concluded that the coast was clear he bent down and pulled back the grass.

It took Lucy longer than she'd like to admit to realise it was turf. Underneath the stealthily disguised grass lay a silver door, similar to a basement people would escape to during a cyclone.

The man, whose name she had forgotten, pulled a handle and walked down a set of stairs. Lucy, once again, followed after him.

Lucy found herself in a hallway, the floors were made of cement, as were the walls. Doors stuck out, each no doubt leading to another place. She spied the farthest end, a steel door that seemed to have one short of a million locks.

What's his name lead her down the hallway, and in a matter of seconds, managed to unlock the door. As it screeched open, light flooded the room, and a large warehouse sized area was unveiled.

Lucy's ears screeched in pain as the volume finally invaded her. She shook her head, allowing her ears to adjust.

 _That's one hell of a wall._

She surveyed her surroundings with a critical eye. People in fancy lab coats patrolled the spaces; observing, adding god only knows what into flasks and skinny tubes. Some sat calmly in front of desks, taking phone calls, while others seemed frantic, rushing to get every task done. She looked to her right where an equally large room was; only separated by a piece of glass. Weights littered the room as well as various other exercise contraptions she couldn't understand. Dummies hung from the ceiling like cobwebs and an assortment of weapons hung on the walls.

A woman with a large chest and white hair struck the dummy with a fist strong enough to shatter an iceberg, her face was calm and concentrated as she ducked and jumped invisible attacks. She took a dagger from her belt and began slashing.

An arm fell to the ground, followed by a leg.

Another arm, another leg.

Then finally the torso fell with a thud, leaving the dummies head swinging from the roof.

It was strangely beautiful. The woman was stunning, her movements graceful and had strength she could only dream to possess. She looked like she were dancing as she moved to the next dummy. A leap and a hop and she spun with a leg out stretched, kicking the dummy in the ribs. It swung wildly and she followed with jabs of a fist to its stomach. She took a gun from a strap at her thigh and pointed it at her threat as the swingling slowed, then she squeezed the trigger.

A clean shot straight through the forehead.

The woman was hardly out of breath as she stood back. As if sensing Lucy's eyes on her, she turned. Blue eyes stared into Lucy's brown ones with curiosity. Then slowly a smile crept on to her face and Lucy found her own lips twitching.

"This way please," She looked back at blah blah blah, and started slowly after Jellal, stealing glances back to the woman to see that she was still being watched.

"This is Lisanna, she will escort you to your rooms." As if being summoned by an unknown force, the man waddled towards a vanishing point and disappeared.

Lisanna was much very much the same appearance wise compared to the smiling woman. While her hair was shorter, just below the ear, their figures were very much the same and their eyes shared an uncanny resemblance.

"Do you know that lady?" Lucy asked, pointing to the woman in the training room.

"I do actually," she beckoned them with a pointer finger as they walked around the desks, turning left to another door. "She's my sister," The resemblance only supported the statement. She kept walking and they entered through a standard door into yet another hallway. The sound cut off as the door slid closed. "Her names Mira, she's what we call S-Class, one of the best in the business."

"And what business might that be?" Jellal piped up.

"You mean you don't know yet?" Lisanna looked at him, her flawless face receiving a forehead crease with an accompanied frown.

They both shook their heads.

"I'll leave it to Sir Zeref," she muttered to herself. She pulled out a ring of keys, sliding two off the circular piece of metal, she handed one of them to Jellal and the other to Lucy. "Your rooms are next to each other, I suggest going straight to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

With that, Lisanna strolled away, leaving them behind.

"Well," Lucy started. She stopped herself from talking about everything she had just seen and instead prided herself on her self-restraint. "Goodnight, I guess."

She unlocked the door with a snap of her wrist and left Jellal in the hallway. She flicked on the light and stared around her room.

The walls were startlingly white, the furniture slope-edged, and the undersides of the materials painted a hospital room blue. To the left of her bed was a wardrobe; she opened it briefly, surprised to see it was filled to the brim with training equipment. She was even more surprised to see that the clothing was her size.

 _Training for what, though?_ Her subconscious nagged. Her eyes replayed Mira's tireless fighting. She couldn't be expected to do that, could she?

She sat on the bed, removing her shoes and pulling the covers over her. She let out a sigh; answers could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hola. It's come to my attention that i haven't updated this in like three months or something. In all honesty i had half of this written when i put chapter 4 up, but i was on holidays and then more shit went down and then i decided to actually do this. After re-writing it four times, it's still far from perfect, but i figured you would all appreciate it anyway.**

 **Mira is hopefully gonna be badass as hell so look forward to that guys.**

 **hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	6. Training

**Original Description:** At a young age Lucy had been tainted with darkness. The only stark white in her life was the rules she had been programmed with. But, a contract is sent her way: The Assassination of Natsu Dragneel, a case that has her questioning the very fibre of her being. Soon enough the white in her life fades into an undecipherable grey. And she wonders if rules were only made to be broken.

* * *

 **Hello dear friends.**

 **there is another chapter.**

 **I'm surprised too.**

 **Thanks for those who reviewed, I appreciate it.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE DOWN THERE**

* * *

 **Recap:** Training for what, though? _Her subconscious nagged. Her eyes replayed Mira's tireless fighting. She couldn't be expected to do that, could she?_

 _She sat on the bed, removing her shoes and pulling the covers over her. She let out a sigh; answers could wait until tomorrow._

* * *

When Lucy's eyes drifted open, she had the distinct feeling that someone was watching her. She knew that in this strange room in this even stranger… warehouse? Well, she knew that the event was likely. Especially after the lack of reaction she received from Mira in yesterday's mini tour. She had stared blatantly at the woman and had no effect on the fighter. So as she turned over, she looked around the room discretely.

"When I first came here, I was a little disorientated too." The voice was light and sweet, and she could sense the smile. Mira was leaning on the wall in front of the door, watching without any trace of worry.

While seeing the woman had been a shock, Lucy was proud that she keep her voice mostly steady.

"M—Mira, right?" At least the stutter could be passed off as morning grogginess.

"Mhmm," she giggled, "Now who told you? Let me guess… Alzack? Bisca? Ooh, ooh, I know, it was Warren wasn't it? That man is always gossiping. But then, surely Zeref won't've told you… or maybe, I mean he does expect me to train you of course… it would make sense really." She brought a finger to her lips and hummed in thought.

"Um, Mira," she put her hand up, waiting for permission to speak. "What exactly is this training?"

"…well… it's to, uh…" she stumbled, thinking, when out of nowhere an idea struck, "It's to make you stronger!" she all but yelled.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Why?"

"Because, it never hurts to be stronger." Her voice held a sadness, one that didn't match her natural bubbliness. Lucy dropped the subject.

"The dummies, yesterday," Lucy said instead. "It was really quite… exciting to watch. Very impressive, too."

"Well, before long you'll be doing just the same!"

She hadn't meant to choke, but she did. It was one cough after another, but Mira did not remove herself from the security of the wall. She recovered as fast as her lungs would allow her. "P—Pardon?"

"Hmm, oh, yes, that's one of the things we teach you here."

Lucy's jaw dropped in shock, "It is?"

"For sure. And I came here when I was twelve, your eight or nine now, right?"

"Eight." Lucy confirmed.

Mira grinned, "Then by the time your my age, you'll have an extra four years." She moved off the door, "You have a lot of potential, Lucy."

Despite her imagination conjuring a photo of her mother saying the same thing, Lucy instead asked, "So, what are we doing today then?"

Mira thought over the question, "We'll mostly be studying your stamina, then upper, lower and core strength, that should probably do it for the first day."

Lucy slowly closed her mouth nodding, "So, Mira, another question?"

"Shoot,"

"I have a wardrobe full of clothes and I don't know what any of them mean."

The woman laughed.

* * *

As Mira went through the clothing, Lucy tried to pay attention, but one particular outfit kept her attention. It was fully black, seemed skin tight, and from what she could see, even had gloves and a hood.

"—Is water resistant, so water should just slide off, and you won't get that chill while you're swimming. This one—"

"Hey, Mira," the woman paused, looking at Lucy. "What's this one?" She pointed to its position on in the wardrobe; on the very far left.

Mira took the hanger and grinned a little bit. "Well, you're too young for this one. When you finish your training, then you get to wear it."

"And how long will that take?" The question was innocent enough.

Mira scrunched her nose up, "I'm not sure," she frowned, "maybe two or three years,"

"THREE YEARS?" She didn't expect to screech, and from the look on Mira's face, the woman hadn't either.

But, Mira, as quick as ever, calmed herself once more. " _Maybe_ ,"

* * *

After picking out an outfit for Lucy, Mira retreated outside to let her change. She slid on the black pants, frowning. The material felt thick and heavy to the touch, but was thin on the body. It didn't feel as though it would gather holes from too much friction, and as she walked around her room, feeling herself in them, she was glad that they didn't make a screeching noise every time the fabric on her thighs met.

The shirt felt lighter, and seemed ordinary. She put on the sneakers Mira had given her and walked to the door, mesmerised by the cloud like sensation they gave her feet. As the handle twisted and opened, she caught sight of Mira, she was speaking with Jellal, who was also dressed for the occasion. Next to him, another man leant against a wall.

His hair was dark and hung down his pack in a ponytail. His bangs hid his equally dark eyes as he stared at her, analysing her movements.

It was only _slightly_ unnerving.

He didn't say anything as they walked back up the hallway and into the main warehouse areas. Lucy didn't pry for information. They walked pass the people on telephones and the mystery man opened a glass door that led into the room Lucy had first seen Mira. The decapitated dummy had been removed and replaced with another, it hung still and ready.

They moved through the room with ease, they passed people who stopped briefly to look at them, before continuing their onslaught of attacks. Others were quietly analysing weapons, a man with white hair was lifting weights, and Lucy found herself gulping when she saw the veins in his arm bulge. The muscles certainly hadn't been crafted from steroids.

They passed a room with showers, and a white door was opened by Mira, a running track sitting proudly on display. In the centre was more equipment, along with spears that Lucy knew had a proper name. To the right of the track was an artificial wall, which Lucy figured was used for rock climbing.

The man moved into the centre of the room, the group followed close behind him, the track surrounding them. Lucy stood quietly and patiently as he set out blue mats. He beckoned both her and Jellal to separate and they both took their respective places on them.

"First we will start with push-ups. This exercise is simple, but an be inefficient if performed incorrectly." He looked over her body, scrutinising the lack of muscle formation. Lucy felt oddly insecure.

"Get on the ground, stomach down. Place your hands slightly further out than the actual width of your shoulders. Now push up. Your toes should be supporting your weight." He moved his arm into a flat line. "Your body should be completely flat." He cleared his throat, "Now, lower yourself, when your arms won't allow your body to lower anymore, push yourself back up."

After her arms had finally given up, and she ungracefully fell face first into the mat, the man ordered them to stand, looking proudly at Jellal, whose arms hadn't weakened even in the slightest. He had then had them perform squats. He had tested them on how many they could each do in a minute, and Mira had kindly jotted them down on a clipboard.

After he had assessed the number in which they could do, Lucy and Jellal were told to hold them. After the aching in her muscles became unbearable, she stood up, her knees shaking. Jellal had continued for roughly another thirty seconds, before he too had stood.

Mira had written down the times, after checking her watch, and presented them with a sandwich each. After their rather filling lunch was consumed, they had begun sit-ups, which Lucy found to be the hardest. After much struggling and yelling from the man, and borderline tears, he had changed the exercise to planking, which was harder on her arms then it was on her core.

"You are able to see the track, yes?" the man asked. Lucy and Jellal both nodded, "You will run until you collapse." He smirked slightly, "And then you will get up again."

Lucy had barely held back her groan as she walked along the track, slowly moving faster until she was jogging.

"Move faster," the man had said as she ran pass.

Gritting her teeth, she pushed herself a little more. She could feel her drowsiness kicking in, but her body did nothing to stop it. Her muscles were aching, her head was spinning, and her lungs were burning with the flames from a dragon. Her heart was palpitating wildly and her eye sight was vanishing. From what she could see, Mira looked concerned, and the man looked as expressionless as ever. She saw Jellal on the opposite side of the track and she did her best to keep to the same pace as him.

The man walked to the edge of the track, closest to the lane she was running in. As the distance between them decreased, she waited for another verbal onslaught. When she passed him without such a thing she frowned, he had made it his duty to berate her each other time.

She continued running though, until she felt a sharp pain in her back. It sent her sailing forward, the ground coming closer and closer. Her legs were to slow to catch her, so she pulled a measly arm up in order to break the fall. She hit the ground with a thud, and rolled over groaning. Her vision blurred once more and she could barely see the man's face.

"Get up."

Lucy shook her head, "I can't," her vision cleared some more and she saw the gun in his hand. "Did you shoot me?" her voice was weak and frail, and the pain in her back was finally subsiding.

"Indeed, I did."

She held back a sob, "Why?"

"Because even if you get shot, you need to get up." He glared at her harshly and she felt a tear trickle down her face.

"But I can't even move my arms,"

"Well, you are going to need to find the strength." She tried to move her arms, but the connection from her brain to her muscles seemed to vanish.

"I told you I can't!" she felt another tear trickle down her cheek, she couldn't even wipe it away.

The man bent at the knee, crouching low so he was extremely close to her, then with a shivering coldness he whispered low enough that only she would hear. "I wonder what your mother would say."

Her heart stopped, and her eyes widened, she lay still, watching him slowly rise and walk away. Then with the gracefulness of a new born giraffe, she got to her feet, she saw Mira smile.

There was an unknown emotion driving her, it was hot and cold at the same time and made her lungs close as if she were choking on smoke. She pushed her legs faster, trying to find somewhere clear to lay her eyes. The burning was as painful as ever, but there was an emptiness in her stomach. She passed Jellal by some miracle, and kept running, despite her mind body and soul telling her not to.

She heard a thump and a curse and didn't need to look back to know that Jellal had fallen. Lucy could hear Mira's frantic feet, but she kept her eyes ahead.

The man was coming into view one more and Lucy kept her eyes on him. He too was looking at her, and she felt slightly irritated when his eyes drifted behind her. Then, by some miracle, his words cut through her vicious panting.

"You are both dismissed."

Lucy slowed gradually, and tried to steady her breathing. She half-jogged-half-walked over to the man and stood in front of him.

"I—I'm pr—proud," she inhaled quickly, still catching her breath, "That's— That's what my mother… would have – would have said."

He raised an eyebrow, "You got to your feet, that's is what would have made her prideful." He looked at her seriously, "She would not have been proud had you given up."

She glared at him, resisting the urge to pout, "It still doesn't give you the right to say such things."

He crossed his arms. "You gather strength from your emotions, correct?" Lucy remained silent, giving him an answer without words. "I'm fully aware that the only thing you were feeling was pain."

She scowled, "So what? You're a mind reader?"

He shook his head defiantly, "Nothing of the sort." He smirked, "I just knew that in order to get you up I had to make you feel something. So I made you angry." He began to walk away, "Or perhaps even desperate."

Lucy turned towards him, his back still to her. "So now you're going to berate me for feeling something?" She laughed, panting a little, "Sorry the same can't be said for you, stone-face."

He looked over his shoulder, something akin to amusement in his eyes, "I never said the quality was a bad one, Miss Heartfilia,"

* * *

Lucy didn't know what time it was when she awoke, she guessed it was early into the morning, and the clock on her bedside table only confirmed her suspicions. She opened her bedroom door slowly, careful not to make a sound. She looked right and then left, her head poking around her bedroom door. The white door at the end of the hallway was open, a pale light shining through. She crept towards it, keeping her footsteps quiet, she stood near the door, straining her ears to hear the muffled conversation.

"—don't think it was necessary to shoot her," It was Mira. it wasn't really a surprise though, she had seen and heard the woman everywhere.

"Yes," came the muffled reply. Lucy reached her hand up, touching the bruise on her back. It didn't hurt per say, it had been a BB gun after all.

"Why, though?" Mira persisted, her voice soft.

The other end of the conversation was silent. "I needed to see how far she could be pushed."

Mira scoffed. "You're Zeref's favourite; even he didn't shoot you on the first day."

"It was the second, and what difference does it make, Mirajane?"

 _Mirajane? So Mira's a nick-name then?_ Lucy thought back to their somewhat stiff introduction. _Awfully friendly of her._

"So what," Mira giggled, "Is she a prodigy or something?" she gasped, "Or do you actually enjoy her company? Is the great Mard Geer taking in a disciple?"

 _Mard Geer? Mard Geer?_ Lucy shook her head, what a peculiar name.

"I think it would benefit both parties if I told you no. I am just her overseer."

"I think you're in denial, Mard,"

He continued as if she hadn't spoken at all. "Would I be lying if I said she didn't have potential, yes. But I will do her no special favours because of it."

 _Is that a compliment…?_

"She is another source for income, that is it."

 _Guess not…_

There was silence for a while and Lucy turned, ready to head back to her room.

"What do you think of Jellal?" Mira asked.

"…He has remarkable strength for his age." Mard said carefully. "Zeref said he was in the Tower Of Heaven, it shouldn't be a surprise."

Lucy stopped. _How much does Zeref know?_

"The Tower Of Heaven?" Mira asked.

"It was a child slavery project," Lucy put a hand to her mouth, her eyes wide. "A cult believed that building the tower would give them the power to resurrect a figure of significance."

"That's awful." Mira's voice held a hint of anger.

"They shut the towers down a few years back." he paused, "Although, rumour has it that one of them is still being constructed."

The conversation faded, and Lucy slipped back into her room, lying on her bed wide awake.

Jellal was a former slave.

Jellal was a former slave.

Jellal was a former slave.

Which meant Erza was too. And Simon.

No wonder they were all so close. In the hardest time of their lives they had only had each other. They were reliant of each other. And Miss Green had separated the three of them, and she had isolated him to the company of strangers and her.

A slightly less strange stranger.

Was it really fair? He had been separated from his friends, his family, really. And now he was reduced to training with her. Someone he could barely stand. Someone that he argued with on a daily basis.

 _Not today, he didn't._

"Miss Heartfilia," she jumped, sitting up. Mard stood at her door, wearing an expressionless face.

"Y—yes?" she stuttered.

"You're lucky Mirajane is tired." He spoke softly, not alerting anyone else of their conversation. "It is not wise to sneak up on an assassin."

She felt her throat constrict. "A—an assassin?"

 _The blonde woman slumped to the ground, her mouth opened in a never-ending gasp, a bullet hole in her forehead, her eyes wide open; lifeless._

"As in someone who k—kills people for a living?"

 _"We're going to play a game, OK?"_

He tilted his head frowning, "What did you think the training is for?"

 _"Do you know hide and seek?"_

"Don't tell me nobody told you,"

 _"I'm going to hide, t_ _hen you need to find me."_

Mard smirked, "It's not too much of a shock is it, Miss Heartfilia," he crossed his arms. "And after the death of your mother, no one would judge you if you didn't return."

Lucy glared at him. "I've come far enough to know that this is something I have to do."

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Lucy layed back down.

"Goodnight, Mard Geer."

* * *

 **NOTICE: I'm going away for Christmas, I will try to squeeze another chapter in, but if inspiration doesn't strike me then you will have to wait until it does.**

 **ALSO Next chapter I will be giving you guys (and girls) a little insight into the pairings, as a lot of you have insisted on JelLu. SO next chapter you shall all find out.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm actually getting so into making Lucy badass. It'll be a process, but she's gonna be awesome.**

 **Anyway I hope you have a great day or night or evening or whatever.**

 **Don't forget to follow and favourite and blah blah blah,**

 **hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**

 **P.s: Mard will be bearable soon.**


	7. Running

**Original Description:** At a young age Lucy had been tainted with darkness. The only stark white in her life was the rules she had been programmed with. But, a contract is sent her way: The Assassination of Natsu Dragneel, a case that has her questioning the very fibre of her being. Soon enough the white in her life fades into an undecipherable grey. And she wonders if rules were only made to be broken.

* * *

 **HEY IM BACK**

 **Did you miss me? Probably not... ehh**

 **Anyway so while i was writing this chapter i got a follow from 7Annabelle43**

 **And i was like, "how far have they gone digging to find a story that hasnt been published in over**

 **FIVE WEEKS"**

 **and then i kinda snickered and was like, "Well ain't they in for a surprise when theres a new chapter coming out**

 **THAT SAME DAY"**

 **HA! Enjoy it my friends.**

 **(i hope no one judges my stories off of my grammatically incorrect authors notes.)**

* * *

 **Recap:** _Mard smirked, "It's not too much of a shock is it, Miss Heartfilia," he crossed his arms. "And after the death of your mother, no one would judge you if you didn't return."_

 _Lucy glared at him. "I've come far enough to know that this is something I have to do."_

 _He raised an eyebrow, "Oh?" Lucy layed back down._

 _"Goodnight, Mard Geer."_

* * *

 **-0-**

Lucy soon discovered she hated running. It was tireless and boring, and while not entirely pointless, seemed _entirely pointless._

So being told to 'Run until she couldn't stand.' every morning and every night got very boring very quickly. And with the constant nagging from the granite faced Mard Geer, it was simply irritating. The urge to slap him or punch him or kick his face was getting hard to keep in check.

And Mira seemed to turn a blind eye. Not because the teenager didn't care, but because she was completely absorbed in Jellal. And it wasn't that Lucy was jealous, it was the fact that she was perfectly fine with Mard teaching Jellal and Mira teaching her.

And then they decided that they each wanted to trade students.

 _How positively splendid._

Lucy knew Jellal didn't care; he had a gorgeous woman praising everything he did, even if it weren't Erza.

But Lucy at least figured she could have been assigned a teacher that wasn't an emotionally disabled mutant.

She kept to the track, breathing as evenly as possible, Mard was watching from his place on the side of the track. His eyes not leaving her. She ran past him, hearing him call,

"Too slow, Miss Heartfilia."

She felt her eye twitch, and she pushed her legs, feeling them groan in protest. She ignored them. She moved her arms slightly further back, propelling herself forward.

Jellal was doing pushups on a mat in the middle of the track, Mira watching and jotting things down constantly.

 _Why can't I do that?_

"Why does Jellal not have to run!" she panted.

"Because Jellal has more upper strength than you."

She ran a little harder, her feet thumping, "So what!"

"So he will improve his upper body strength,"

"And I'm running because…?" She ran around the arch and continued running, resisting the urge to roll her eyes when she saw her 'teacher'.

"Because your strength is mostly in your lower body, so you will run."

As she ran forward, she kept her eyes straight glaring, refusing a glance at him. She felt his gaze on her, as she ran past she heard another comment.

"You are most sad to watch."

She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but anger fuelled through her, and before she knew what was happening, she had stopped running and was marching her way to the stupid man. She glared at him, and she saw the amusement in his eyes. She shot her fist out, hitting his stomach. When he didn't flinch, she shot out her other arm, repeating the motion.

"You're a STUPID man!" he looked down at her, an eyebrow almost raising. "YOU have NO feelings! And maybe the reason I am so SAD to watch is because I am WRITHING in _PURE AGONY!_ "

And then, as if to infuriate her further, he placed a hand on her shoulder and nudged her.

It should have made her step back at the very most, but with a strength he shouldn't possess, it sent her sailing backwards a metre and landing roughly on her behind. "You are acting utterly ridiculous, Miss Heartfilia."

"I'm acting ridiculous? ME? I'M THE ONE WHO'S RIDICULOUS?" she stood up, pointing a condescending finger at him. Her voice had risen, and she didn't particularly care that Mira and Jellal had paused to stare at them. "Why don't I make you run until you can't stand, HUH? Why don't I wake you up at THREE-THIRTY IN THE MORNING?–"

"This is just standard procedure, Miss Heartfilia," she ignored him.

"–Why don't I INSULT you every time you pass me? YOU ARE RIDICULOUS, Mard Geer, NOT ME."

"I command you to stop this at once,"

"Or what? You'll wake me up an hour earlier? Make me run until my legs actually fall off?" she sucked in a breath, shaking her head, "You know it wouldn't surprise me, you probably eat babies for breakfast!"

"Normally no. Maybe I should change my diet," he glared at her, "How would you feel about being my first meal?"

"Is that anger I sense?" she laughed, airily and angrily, "So the emotionless one CAN feel something."

"I can assure you, Miss Heartfilia, you will not like the outcome, should you provoke me." His words were threatening enough, his eyes almost made her walk away.

Almost.

But she was too revved up, she really didn't care.

"What? You'll kill me?" she leaned in closer, grinning maniacally, "Oh, but then where will your precious source of income go?"

"Have you failed to forget, Miss Heartfilia," he lowered his voice, to that level that promised a good punch. "That I _am in fact_ an assassin?"

Still, Lucy stood her ground, lifting her chin in defiance, "Don't go boasting, Mard," she shook her head, "It hardly makes you a man."

And then, with the speed of lightening, there was a hand around her throat, lifting her feet from the ground.

Had it been Jellal waking up from a nightmare again, she wouldn't have done anything, she would have let him, because he didn't mean it.

But the look in Mard's eyes, there was no longer anger, just disgust; and while the emotion had disappeared, his hand didn't, and while her air supply was growing thinner and thinner, there was something in his eyes.

And suddenly he wasn't the emotionless, insulting, stone-faced Mard Geer. He was the Black Witch.

And something inside of her snapped.

Like a cord snapping after too much strain, or part of her mind had broken free. She could hear Mira's voice warning him, but it faded, she could sense Jellal's apprehension, but it slowed and transformed into something of a dim light.

And then her arm shot out, her palm driving his nose up, his head flying back with the shock of it. His arm lowered her, and much needed breath entered her. And then his arm left her throat and he looked at her.

Really looked.

And he didn't see the worthless little girl anymore.

He saw someone with true potential.

Lucy breathed in, refusing to choke on the air. It was painful, but it was bearable. Mard easily recovered, a thin trail of blood running from his nose and down his lip, Lucy felt strangely satisfied.

And then she turned around, and with new found determination, she took off running, her feet thumping being the only sound in the room.

And as she turned through the arch and made eye contact with Mard, he did the unthinkable.

He nodded.

* * *

Mira sat on the lounge in the conference room, Mard sat on one of the wooden chairs, idly flipping through a book.

"You almost snapped today." He knew exactly what she was talking about, but Mard didn't move his eyes from the text in front of him. Perhaps he too was thinking about it.

"Indeed," Mira sighed, crossing her legs under herself,

"Are you going to apologise?"

Mard finally looked up, his eyebrows furrowed, "Why would I?"

Mira stared at him, furrowing her own eyebrows, concern etched into her voice. "You could have seriously hurt her."

"I wouldn't have."

"And how do you know that!" she hadn't expected, nor wanted to yell at him, but she was getting angry.

"Because I would have been stopped." Even when she too was about to snap, he was as cool as ever.

"Oh, and, do tell, by who?"

"You." He looked at her, affection somewhere in his dark eyes, and Mira felt momentarily stunned.

"And had I gotten there too late," she was whispering by now.

"Mira," he looked back down at his book, flipping a page, "You are the fastest runner I have ever seen, you would have gotten to me."

She stared at the ceiling, leaning her head back on the arm of the couch. While she knew she shouldn't worry, she had too. Now that her sister was all grown up, she had no one else to look out for. And, while Mard wouldn't understand, she saw herself in Lucy. The blonde girl was so similar to how Mira had been when she first came, it was unsettling.

And while Jellal was stronger than anyone had originally thought, he didn't have nearly as much inner strength as Lucy. And when taking into account Jellal's ex-slave history, she had to wonder what had happened to the feisty blonde.

"How's your nose?" Mard chuckled somewhat,

"She certainly packs a punch." Mira smiled. She followed the ceiling fan blade with her eyes, her smile melting into a more neutral expression.

"And what will Zeref do if he finds out?"

"I don't think Zeref should be too worried."

Mira raised an eyebrow, her voice holding uncertainty, "And why do you figure that?"

"I believe that he too sees the same potential as I."

She smirked, "Is that so?"

Mard hummed, "Yes, she has something. Something I've only ever seen in one other person."

Mira turned her head, "And who's that?"

"Minerva," Mira couldn't keep her shock at bay.

She pressed her lips into a thin line, wetting them slowly, "It's been a long time since I've heard that name." she frowned, "What ever happened to The Black Widow?"

Mard pressed his lips together, "She supposedly met an untimely end."

Mira narrowed her eyes, "You don't really believe that do you? One of the world's best assassins dying so easily?"

"Of course not," he closed the book, "I believe she's responsible for many, many murders after her supposed death."

"Like who?" she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mostly influential businessmen," she nodded, most assassin jobs were to kill wealthy men, this wasn't too much of a shock. "Which is why I started believing she was alive,"

"Why would you think that such a great assassin would be alive because of such average deaths." She shook her head, "That isn't like you, Mard, so tell me what you actually found."

He sighed, "A widowed mother was shot dead in her home, in front of her child," she felt her eyes widening,

"That's horrible,"

Mard continued, "Her late husband was one of the most powerful men in the country, the wife inherited it all."

"But the wife died, so where did the money go?"

"To the sole-survivor, the daughter," he tapped his fingers along the wood, "Miss Lucy Heartfilia, head of the Heartfilia Konzern."

Mira found herself staring open mouthed at the ceiling, searching for the right words.

"Don't you find it quite peculiar that the sole-survivor and inheritor of one of the world's largest fortunes happened to stumble into the same company that trained her mother's – possibly even father's – killer?" he tilted his head slightly, "I believe there's somthing else going on here, something even _we_ haven't been told about."

Mira took in the information, she swallowed, "And I assume you have a theory?"

"I think someone hired Zeref to look for her."

"Who? Lucy or Minerva?"

"Lucy,"

Mira choked, letting out a laugh, "Who would have enough power or _money_ for that matter? Fair enough if it had been an adult, but a child, it's unlikely."

"But Lucy isn't an ordinary child." he inhaled, "She has one of the largest fortunes to her name, perhaps whoever wanted her here wanted her safe. And besides," Mard grimaced, "I don't think it was a matter of money, Mirajane," he joined her in staring at the ceiling, "I believe it was a matter of fear."

"Fear?" She asked incredulously.

"For someone to hire the head of assassin's," he sighed, long and dreary. "I think that Zeref is afraid."

Mira felt her hands go numb with his next words.

"Which means we should be too."

* * *

Lucy opened the door of her bedroom, it was late, but not too late, and she knew that Jellal would still be awake. She tip-toed into the hallway, tucking her key into her pocket. She stared at the door at the end of the hallway, the light could be seen under the door, but no sound travelled down the corridor.

Lucy walked towards it before stopping, and twisting the handle of Jellal's door. When it didn't budge she sighed, resting her head on the wood. She knocked softly, "Jellal," she whispered. "You awake."

She knocked again, but got no reply. She reached into her pocket, pulling out her key.

 _I wonder. . ._

She pushed into the lock, when it fit she turned it slowly, hearing a click resound in the hallway.

She smirked a little, _Oops._

She turned the handle to see Jellal spread out on the large bed, his eyes staring at the ceiling blankly. Without looking, he spoke. "You usually go away when someone doesn't open the door."

She closed the door behind her, "You usually open the door when someone knocks."

He shrugged, "Fair point." He sat up, moving to the side and leaning against the headboard. When she didn't move, Jellal patted the space next to him. Moving towards the bed she sat down the same way.

"What do you think of this place?" she asked softly.

". . . I think we have a lot to learn."

"You know what we're learning, right?"

He nodded. "What do _you_ think of that?"

She stared at the door, not caring that at any moment someone could open it. "I think we have a lot to learn."

There was a silence that hung in the room, it wasn't uncomfortable or heavy, it was just soundless.

"I heard Mira and Mard talking about The Tower Of Heaven."

Lucy felt him stiffen and she was about ready to shove her foot in her mouth.

"So you know what we all came from." She nodded. Jellal shrugged, "What can I do? Erase your memories?" he laughed a little, "Just . . . don't treat us differently."

She snickered, "I wouldn't dream of it."

She turned her head, staring at the red pattern on the right side of his face. The red was almost as red as Erza's hair, only slightly darker. They made eye contact and she lifted a hesitant hand up, "Did you get it in the tower?"

Jellal nodded.

"So it's a scar?"

"Yeah,"

"Can I touch it?" she hadn't expected her voice to be so timid. Jellal froze for a moment, stiffening, he nodded. She reached her hand up, and using the softest of touches, began tracing it. The skin was smoother than the rest of his face, more sensitive too.

"…we tried to escape." She paused, and then slowly began retracing it. "There were seven of us, Grandpa Rob didn't make it, but the rest of us did." He averted his eyes, "When we got caught they took Erza… we all thought she had died, but I refused to believe it. So I went looking for her." He looked down, "When I found her she was beaten." Lucy had to force herself to keep her hand steady, "Her right eye was gone, but she was smiling so bright."

Lucy smiled softly, still intrigued by his scar. "Seems like a very Erza-ry thing to do."

He chuckled, nodding. "We were on our way back when we got surrounded, they took Erza again and I thought for sure they would kill her. But then they took me in her place." He looked her in the eyes, his brown orbs teary, "So the scar was a branding… a constant reminder, they said."

She made eye contact with him, "I think it's actually quite beautiful." She was whispering, but with the delicacy of the conversation, Lucy knew that was how she had to speak. "I can assure you that if I had known before I certainly wouldn't have called you a coward." He smiled a little,

"You think?"

"Absolutely." She lifted her finger from the bottom of the scar, "Beautiful indeed."

She turned back around, leaning against the headboard. Jellal did the same and she rested her head on his shoulder, sighing.

"I should probably go," When he rested his head atop of hers, Lucy felt her body relax completely.

She smiled.

"Goodnight, Lucy,"

As his words hung in the air, she stared out at the door. Thinking aimlessly, she savoured the tranquillity of it all. As she moved to get up, he pierced her with his stare.

"Stay," she looked at him, staring into his eyes, "Please," she nodded and made herself comfortable again.

Whether it was because of the conversation, or because Jellal needed someone, Lucy didn't know. One thing was for sure.

Jellal didn't want her to go.

* * *

 **HEY GUYS so basically last chapter I said i was gonna tell you the pairings for this... book? ehh... piece of writing. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW JUST EXIT THE PAGE OR SOMETHING. I don't want o be blamed for revealing too much or something. ANNNNNNNNNYWAAAY, this is how it's gonna go, in order of events I guess (ALSO if im feeling generous, the rating may go up a bit)**

 **Mira x Mard**

 **Jellal x Lucy (there's gonna be a lot off what people call fluff)**

 **Natsu x Lisanna (it wont be a main part, come down you NaLu fans, you'll get your turn)**

 **Jellal x Erza**

 **Natsu x Lucy**

 **Maybe also some Gajeel x Levy**

* * *

 **SO i hope you guys like the chapter, i actually had fun writing the argument scene, it was kinda stress relieving.**

 **anyway the next chapter will be up whenever, Look forward to it.**

 **hope you enjoyed**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	8. Changes

**I had writers block, I then lost all my writing and I've only now managed to finish this chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy ;)**

 **Drop a review, they keep the fingers typing.**

* * *

 **Recap:**

 _"Stay," she looked at him, staring into his eyes, "Please," she nodded and made herself comfortable again._

 _Whether it was because of the conversation, or because Jellal needed someone, Lucy didn't know. One thing was for sure._

 _Jellal didn't want her to go._

* * *

Lucy's dream started quite pleasantly. She was sitting aimlessly on the roof of Ms. Green's house, staring at the sunrise. Her mother was seated to her left; the golden locks her family was so well known for shone brightly. Lucy sighed, savouring the moment of peace. Her mother looked at her, her brown eyes staring into Lucy's with an emotion Lucy hadn't thought her mother could ever wear:

Hatred.

Her mother tilted her head, her nose scrunching in disgust. "How could you do it?" Lucy shook her head, trying to force words of denial out of her mouth. "Why didn't you help?"

"I-" she stammered.

"You are despicable." she turned away, "People like you make me ill."

There was a blade at her mother's throat, "How many people will you kill, Lucy?" Lucy stared at the Black Witch, looking into her green eyes; staring at her darker than dark hair.

"I didn't-"

"You didn't what?" The Black Which cocked her head. "You didn't kill anyone?"

Lucy shook her head; the Black Witch dug the knife into her mother's throat. Lucy watched, hynotised as blood poured from the wound.

"You didn't do this?" Lucy shook her head.

Her mother looked at her, closing her eyes, "Why didn't you stop it?"

* * *

Lucy sat up from the bed; her ears screaming as Mira squealed with everything she had. She stumbled off the bed, sitting up as fast as she could and getting to her feet, her eyes alert.

Mard came rushing in, his characteristically emotionless eyes worried. She watched his eyes mask over once more as he saw Mira - her hands on her cheeks while she jumped up and down. "What is all the ruckus about, Mirajane?"

Lucy nodded in agreement, wondering what the hell was going on.

"I SHIP IT!" Mard sighed, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. Mira turned to look at him, his face wholly unamused. "Just look how cute they are - Oh Mard, if you could have seen it, you would've died - look I know they're young, but just look at the potential~"

He rubbed his temples, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. His black eyes snapped open, staring at Lucy as he ignored Mira's ramblings. "Training starts in fifteen minutes."

Lucy nodded dumbly, turning to stare at Jellal. She felt her eyes slap her in the head as she took in his current state - soundly sleeping.

She poked him, "Jellal?" He didn't move. Lucy looked at Mira, "Is he dead?"

Mira stopped, her eyes widening as she rushed to Jellal's side. Spotting her only chance at escape, Lucy nudged her way past Mard, moving into her room and changing into the clothes on the bed; freshly washed.

When she walked into the training room five minutes later, to make sure Mard wouldn't scold her for her tardiness, Lucy stared in confusion at the wall. It wasn't that the wall was particularly intriguing or stand-out, but there were bumps on it that hadn't been on there before. They had been screwed in and varied in size, shape, and colours - something that, no doubt, irritated Mard. Lucy shrugged, readjusted the laces on her shoes and began running.

At fist her body ached with sleep, but as she ran the laps she felt her energy kicking in. She found that her legs didn't ache as much, nor did it hurt to breathe. Even after only a week, she could feel her body changing; becoming stronger. She went around the bend in the track, not bothering to count as she had done during the first few days - relying on only her body to tell her when to stop - that Mard finally made his appearance.

"You're late, Mard Geer,"

"No, you were early." He watched her for a few moments, tracking her with his eyes - knowing she could feel them on her. When she came around the bend yet another time, Mard spoke once more. "Stop." It was a simple command, and Lucy did as he asked, gradually slowing until her legs stopped moving at all.

"Yes," her breath was faster than it had been before, but her lungs weren't burning nearly as much.

"See the wall?" He asked. Lucy nodded, frowning. "I had those put on last night," Lucy nodded again, not entirely sure if she should congratulate him or not. "Climb it."

"What?" Lucy said slowly.

"Climb the wall."

She blinked, "Why would I do that?"

He narrowed his eyes, "I am telling you to do something, Miss Heartfilia, now do it."

She walked to the wall, standing in front of it with her hands on her hips.

"Your objective is to capture the flag." She looked up, inspecting the flag at the top of the wall, right under the roof. "If you do this in under two minutes - you pass. If not, you do it until you can, understand?"

She huffed, "Why do I have to do this?"

He raised an eyebrow, "It was your idea to work on arm strength, not mine."

"Harness?" she asked hopefully.

"Assassins don't use harnesses," Lucy was glad she was facing the wall, just so he didn't have to her jaw drop. "If you fall, you'll land on the mat and start again."

"And I won't die?"

"Not if you don't want to be ironic,"

Sighing, Lucy grasped onto the first piece, putting her right foot on another, she pulled herself up. She felt her arm weaken and shake with effort. Then she lost her grip and fell roughly onto the mat. She blinked, feeling a pressure in her butt. She looked back at Mard, who whistled and looked at the running track, his lips twitched upwards.

"Shut up,"

He put his hands behind his back, "I didn't say anything, Miss Heartfilia."

Grumbling, she put her hand back on the piece, looking at her leg, she put it on a different hold. She pulled herself up, and put her left leg on another piece - a piece that was much too high when she tried to push up. It resulted in her swinging in an arch, holding on for dear life, smacking into the wall on her left side and falling promptly onto the mat.

"Try-"

"Shut your mouth or I will shove my foot in it." She got up, dusting off her pants and grabbing another piece; a different piece.

"I don't think it's the hold that's the problem, Miss Heartfilia."

She ignored him, grabbing onto it tighter and lifting herself, putting her right leg on another piece. She continued up, too busy grumbling Mard into the pits of hell to concentrate fully. It was her body that was doing the majority of the work, even though her arms felt like shabby noodles that were about to snap off.

When she snapped out of her 'Mard hating mind space', she found herself staring at the red flag. She blinked and looked down, feeling herself panic when she realised just how high up she was. "M-Mard," She gripped the piece tighter, just to stop herself shaking as much. "Mard, please get me down,"

"And how do you suggest I do that, Miss Heartfilia?"

"A net?"

"You got yourself into this, you get yourself out."

"Right," She gripped it tighter, her muscles tense. She lifted her hand, reaching for the flag, she felt the material against her fingertips, then her foot sliding off the hold. She didn't fall as far as she thought, instead her hands gripped onto a piece, slamming her body into the wall and robbing the air from her. Her body tensed, wanting to let go, but she threw away the instinct, gripping tighter to the piece.

Lucy lifted herself, pulling her leg onto another hold and stabalising herself. She waited until her breath returned, until her eyes cleared or mist, then made her way slowly down the wall.

 _Screw the flag._

By the time she reached the ground she turned, looking at Mard and brushing past him. He looked at her quizzically, but she went to the outer wall, taking her drink bottle and gulping generously.

"You did well," he said, still not facing her.

"Glad I surprised you."

She put the drink bottle back, and moved towards the wall one more time.

 _I'll get it this time._

She pressed her right foot on the piece, pushing herself up. Her foot slipped, but her left foot was already in the air. She flung forwards, her arms too weak to respond.

Her nose slammed into the wall and she fell back, clutching it, feeling tears flood her eyes.

She heard a deep rumbling chuckle, before it turned into a hearty laugh. Lucy turned to stare at Mard, her eyes so wide they almost absorbed the tears. He looked away from her, silencing himself before shaking his head and laughing again.

"Mard-" he held up a finger stopping her, she paused. When he turned, his face was composed, a stray tear running down his face.

"Yes, Miss Heartfilia?" His lips twitched, but she thought she best not mention it.

"Do I still need to get the flag?" He pressed his lips together.

"I don't think that's completely necessary at this moment." he paused, "Just-" He coughed.

Lucy eyes widened; he was lost for words.

"Just keep running."

* * *

Mira looked up to see Mard, his face bright red, his lips pressed together in a way that suggested his mouth was a vacuum. She looked him up and down, making sure he wasn't injured. She stood up, "Mard, what happened?"

He burst into laughter, letting his head tilt back and he wheezed and cackled.

Mira looked on with horror, "What the hell happened!"

"S-she- you- you should've seen it," he shook his head, running his hands through his bangs.

Mira stared at him, her mouth agape. She had seen him laugh - a chuckle here and there that proved he wasn't totally emotionally inept. But never had he laughed so openly. Not since he was a kid. By the time he had calmed down enough, and told Mira what had happened, she found herself chuckling along as well.

"She seemed so determined," he shook his head, smiling.

"You're horrible." she too, shook her head. "I haven't seen you laugh like this since the time Elfman challenged Minerva."

His lips twitched up, his mind no doubt replaying the events that earned Minerva the title Black Widow. "I honestly don't know what he expected."

"Elfman tends to train his body rather than his mind." Mira frowned, "It's not hereditary, so I don't know where he got it from."

"Most likely Gildarts."

She inclined her head, agreeing with him, "Very plausible."

"What did you and Jellal do today?" he asked, changing the subject.

She waved her hand, "I let him sleep, kid's exhausted." she sighed, "I'm surprised you haven't burnt out Lucy yet."

"She has incredible stamina," He paused, seeming to think about something.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"Today, when she was climbing." he frowned, "I don't think she realised she was."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked slowly.

"I don't think she realised she was climbing." He paused. "I think she works only on instinct and adrenaline... Even the day she kicked me, you saw that, she didn't think about it, she just did it." he shook his head, "When she runs, she doesn't think about it, today, she didn't think about it."

"So...?"

"So I think there's two Lucy Heartfilias. The one that's eight and the one that's an assassin already."

Mira scoffed, "She's not an assassin yet."

"No, but," he breathed deeply, "She's got the inner workings of one."

* * *

Lucy stood in front of the mirror, her pajamas already on; shorts and a singlet for the summer. She twisted her body, staring at the muscled on her legs. They hadn't been there the week before. She arched her leg, bending it at the knee, watching a line form that distinguished muscle from fat and bone. She tilted her head, string at her arms, even though they were still pudgy and muscle hadn't even begun to form, Lucy could imagine them.

There were changes happening.

Lucy found she quite liked them.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, this chapter took literal _months_ to finish.**

 **I love you all for staying with this.**

 **There _will_ be another chapter.**

 **Until then :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	9. Flag

**Ok, so I've never been good at updating regularly and I'm not going to pretend I am.**

 **Regardless of this overwhelmingly apparent fact, I'm going to try and get more chapters out faster and hopefully longer as well.**

 **Mostly becuase it's been just under a year since I started this and I've given you guys 8 chapters.**

 **Well, ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

 _ **Recap:** Lucy stood in front of the mirror, her pajamas already on; shorts and a singlet for the summer. She twisted her body, staring at the muscled on her legs. They hadn't been there the week before. She arched her leg, bending it at the knee, watching a line form that distinguished muscle from fat and bone. She tilted her head, string at her arms, even though they were still pudgy and muscle hadn't even begun to form, Lucy could imagine them._

 _There were changes happening._

 _Lucy found she quite liked them._

* * *

-0-

Lucy stared around the training room, letting her features express the confusion she felt. She had arrived before Mard. Such an event had only occurred once before, but the stoic male had been filling their drink bottles, so Lucy couldn't really count it as him being late.

 _He's slacking a bit…_ she thought with a barely contained smirk.

Lucy shrugged her shoulders, moving towards the wall with all the holds. Mira had explained kindly – and without prejudice – that it was a rock-climbing wall; news to Lucy considering she hadn't known such a thing could exist. _Why would anyone want to climb walls?_

She hadn't tried to capture the flag since the last and first time the attempt had been made. But now the red flag sat still, mocking her. Not that she would admit it, but Lucy hadn't pursued the material merely because she couldn't accept the shame that came with failing. In her mind; as long as she kept running around that track, then no one would notice that she hadn't succeeded.

If she kept people distracted they wouldn't see her flaws – even if her flaw was simply a red piece of fabric; higher than she could reach.

In the back of her mind, Lucy knew Mard had kept the flag there for only one reason. Simply because he knew it would be her drive – because he had faith that she would someday reach it. It didn't matter how many weeks had passed since then, Lucy deducted, he still wanted her to get the flag.

That was still her objective.

But, like any adaptive tutor, Mard had quickly moved passed climbing, instead he had been teaching her the ways melee fighting. She didn't enjoy it as much as running – but she hadn't enjoyed running anywhere near as much when she first started. She had been using the manikins Mira had fought with on the first day.

It was more difficult than running – for obvious reasons – mostly because Lucy had to remember all the names, the corresponding action and had no idea which of the attacks Mard was going to call.

 _"Killing isn't about your strength or speed, but your mentality. If you cannot plan your attacks or do not have the mental capacity to execute them, then you will fail. More importantly, you must have the live with what you've done after. If you do not have that frame of mind, Miss. Heartfilia, then you will not succeed."_

More importantly than his speech, Lucy remembered his eyes, how they had been darkened with determination that made him vaguely terrifying – because he was setting out to do something. In his eyes, Lucy could see what he thought of her. She wasn't an investment or an experiment anymore, she was his disciple, someone he took seriously.

Someone he respected.

 _This is serious now,_ her eyes honed in on the red flag, _this is something he trusts me to do, something he believes I can do._ Lucy closed her eyes breathing deeply.

This was something she _had_ to do.

For the first time in her life, Lucy truly felt someone believed in her.

* * *

Mard wouldn't say that he was confused, because he felt more surprised than anything. His meeting with Zeref had gone over time, yet the dark male still hadn't given any insight on the theory circulating in Mard's brain. Not that he was foolish enough to question his superior so out right.

The affair had seemed everlasting. Mard had had to report on the progress on his and Mira's students, while trying to make running and punching sound more important than it truly was. It was a strange awakening in Mard's eyes. He had been slacking, he realised with no small amount of conviction. He could see the potential in Lucy, he had spoken about it openly several times, and yet he had been babying her.

He marched into the hallway that held his disciple's quarters, barging through the door without knocking, readying himself to speak. Frowning, Mard closed his mouth, staring at the already made bed indignantly. Stepping back rather stiffly, Mard instead opened Jellal's door, the blue-haired rascal no doubt distracting Lucy from her training.

But Lucy was not there.

Mard stood in the middle of the hallway, pondering. Then, with lighter footsteps, he moved swiftly toward the training room – unknowingly, this would be the source of his abundant surprise.

When he opened the door, he spied the two water bottles already in place, his paired with a napkin that was folded diagonally once – just how he had been doing for the last 15 years.

Looking around the room, Mard watched Lucy's form, looking at all the things wrong with it; also noting the instinctual things she knew all by herself. He had much to teach, and likewise, Lucy had much to learn. He was not surprised when she threw in a right hook among a sea of uppercuts, what – dare he say it – baffled him, was when in the midst of punches she pivoted on her left foot and stuck the dummy with the top of her right foot.

He had not taught her _that._

She continued with her attacks and Mard took the opportunity to exit the room, breathing deeply through his nose. There was only one other person that could have taught her that. He moved back the way he came, sauntering through the hallway and past Lucy's room, then Jellal's; where the young boy relaxed on his day of 'resting'. A complete waste of a day in Mard's opinion. He continued marching to the end of the hallway, past the countless other rooms holding other students and into the room at the very end.

He pushed the door open harshly, making it crash against the wall.

Mira jumped, her eyes shooting up from her paper, staring at him incredulously, speaking cautiously as she saw the fire in his eyes flicker. "Mard?" She questioned apprehensively.

"Follow me."

Without waiting for her reply, Mard marched back down the hall, back past Jellal's room then Lucy's, until he opened the door that housed the workers and faced the door Lucy was training behind. He heard Mirajane trying to keep up with his long strides.

He turned quickly, making Mira jump back. "How much did you teach her?"

Mira raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" she scoffed.

Mard spoke again, drawing his words out as though he was talking to a child. "How much did you teach Lucy?"

After giving Mard a pointed look, Mira let out an obnoxious laugh, "I haven't spoken to Lucy in three days. Maybe if you didn't work her to exhaustion everyday than I would have the chance to teach her something."

Mard stared at her hard. "Me teaching _my_ student shouldn't be any of your concern, but if we're reverting back to the old ways of _knit-picking_ ," He sneered the word. "Then maybe we should address your complete lack of discipline when it comes to _your_ student, Mirajane."

Mard could see the rage bubbling in her eyes, how familiar it had been once upon a time.

Mira took a deep breath, closing her eyes and focusing solely on the things around her, trying to ignore Mard before they both did something stupid. "Back to the original topic of discussion," She ignored the flare of pride in his eyes. "If you would be so kind as to elaborate."

"She can kick." He spoke slowly, not to mock her, but to make sure she was comprehending his words. "I did not teach her that,"

Mira sighed pinching her nose. "What do you mean she can kick, everyone can kick, it's not hard, you buffoon."

"Yes, I am aware Mirajane, but she kicks like you."

Mira moved to her right about fifteen paces, staring through the glass as Lucy sent her foot out, crashing it into the manikin's ribs. Mard joined her right as Lucy punched the dummy, he could see the force move into the dummy and then back into her wrist, up her arm and into her shoulder.

"To answer your question, Mard, no I did not teach her that."

Sighing, Mard moved and walked through the doors. "Miss. Heartfilia," He called.

The smacking of her flesh against the plastic of the manikin stopped. "Mard!" her voice was unusually chipper. "So nice of you to finally arrive, although your tardiness is completely unacceptable." Her voice had lowered intentionally.

"I do not take kindly to being mocked, Miss. Heartfilia."

Lucy took a sip of her water, shrugging, "I think you're mature enough to get over it." She heard Mira giggle, and she let herself feel a little proud.

"Well I'll be going now." Her eyes moved to Mard, and Lucy almost squealed at the small smile she wore. "I think it's time I heed your advice, Mard."

Whatever they were talking about, Lucy didn't know. When Mard narrowed his eyes playfully and muttered an even more playful, "About time." Lucy had to disguise her smirk by turning and moving towards the dummy.

When Mira left, Mard turned to her, only to see the devil's smile on her face. "Yes?"

Lucy's grin seemed to widen, "You like Miss. Mirajane, don't you~?"

Mard glared at Lucy, "Start kicking or I will."

* * *

When Lucy's arms were well and truly dead, and her mind so drained that she had to stop, Mard still seemed against her stopping. She was laying on the ground, her chest rising and falling quickly as she panted her way to recovery.

"Your last task for the day, Miss. Heartfilia," he looked down at her. "Get the flag."

Lucy laughed, her mouth splitting into a grin that hurt her aching muscles. "I already did."

Mard's eyes narrowed and then he looked over to the wall, his eyes skimming up and up until they landed on the empty flag pole. When he finally saw what wasn't there, Mard's eyes expanded, opening wide enough that Lucy briefly thought he looked like a frog. Or maybe a toad – he was an ugly thing after all.

Then she was laughing because she had pictured it. A toad with bug eyes and stupid long hair and bangs.

Lucy curled on her side, her laughter more like shrieks and Mard stared at her for an unbearably long ten seconds before letting out a smile. "I'm impressed, Lucy."

Lucy's laughter stopped abruptly, and she was too busy wondering if she was more shocked by the fact that he _could_ smile, or more shocked at the fact that he called her Lucy. Before she could really come to much of a conclusion, Mard had turned and began walking away.

He paused before he opened the door.

"It seems as though I have been babying you, Miss. Heartfilia,"

Lucy sighed, _I guess we're back to Miss. Heartfilia. Makes me feel like a widow._

"It is time I start taking you more seriously, I think it is detrimental to be teaching you the basics when you are capable of more difficult things." He continued walking, "As of tomorrow, I will not be as lenient."

Lucy stared after him, her mouth hanging open. Lucy thought of all the ruthless things he had done already; from shooting her in the back with a BB gun on the first day to pouring ice water on her while she slept. If kicking and punching for eight hours without a break or climbing a wall in under a minute was 'babying'… Lucy felt the dread in her stomach.

She didn't want to know what 'adulting' was.

* * *

 **And Lucy ships Mard and Mira as much as I do, so that's always good. The next chapter will probably be a time skip, but don't worry, it won't be one of those "5 Years Later" kind of things.  
I can't say when I'll get it out, but I'm hoping it's faster than I got this one out xD**

 **Well, leave a review, they keep the fingers typing (even if its is reallllly slow typing)**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **Until next time :)**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	10. Ninth Birthday

**I am back with a chapter.**

 **I am horrible, yes.**

please enjoy it I worked very hard

* * *

-0-

For the duration of her first year of training, Lucy had come to recognise new things about herself and her body. for starters, her muscles had grown accustomed to the daily training regimen Mard had put in place, and her attacks were quite powerful as well. Mard, in particular, had focussed much of her training on attacking with her legs. With enough time, practice, and aim – which they discovered very quickly was a weak point – Lucy was able to send the dummy flying off its place on the roof.

Mard never let her forget, however, that she favoured her right leg, neglecting to protect her left side. The stone-faced grump was very serious when reprimanding Lucy about this – although he didn't say it much lately; mostly because Lucy had mastered the art of ignoring him.

Something she was very proud of.

Mard had also begun teaching Lucy how to use different forms of weapons. Her shooting was atrocious, which they discovered quickly when Lucy missed the target sheet completely. While Mira tried to stay optimistic about Lucy's incredibly lacking skill, Mard knew that it was a lost hope from the start.

Surprisingly though, Lucy had taken a liking to a whip. Her tutor was impressed by this, and Mira had blushed and laughed, staring at Jellal in pity. Lucy wasn't sure what those reactions meant. Regardless, she was adequate with a whip and was certainly much better Mard, whom she learnt was not nearly as adequate.

Lucy also enjoyed one other activity Mard subjected her too. He had started by giving her random objects and telling her to fight with them. For instance, he once gave her a chair; then another day a lamp; then anothera door – which was difficult to haul around, she admitted to herself.

On this set day, Mard had thrown a curtain rod at her.

She had surprisingly caught it, and promptly snapped it in half over her knee, and ignored the pain that suggested the wall would have been a better source of destruction. On a whim, Mard told her to attack him instead of the mannequin.

Lucy had frowned apprehensively, and slowly turned to Mard, gripping the two rods in both hands. Mard stood calmly, and Lucy pounced.

She first sent the rod into his left side, which he quickly stepped away for, and with a slight delay, she swung the other rod in the direction of his head, which he narrowly missed when sweeping under it.

It was clear to Lucy immediately that she was not going to win in a fight against him maybe even ever. He was unbelievably fast, and his movements were precise and powerful; instinctive but still rational. He was a Master at deceiving her; using all of his arsenal to his advantage.

It was fast pace, and Mard wouldn't hurt her intentionally, that much she knew. But it did not mean he would hold back.

The fight was over a mere thirty seconds later when Mard made a long swoop with his right hand, drawing her attention to it – a mistake she realised instantaneously – and used his left hand to brake the rod in her right hand.

Lucy did not falter, and instead began attacking with her weaker, shakier left hand. She twisted her body back, keeping her right side shielded. She was attacking as much as she could, although her attention had shifted to defence. Her hand faltered and Mard seized the opportunity. He slid his hand through the opening she had left, pushing roughly on her chest, sending her straight to the ground.

"Your left hand is weak and needs more training. Stop favouring your right hand and begin focusing on your other hand or you will get hurt."

She laid, panting, staring up at him incredulously. _Not even a tad out of breath?_

But Lucy's mind focused on the words he had spoken. It was set of statements that had made Lucy do something that was later regarded by Mard as 'one of the most stupid and completely ludicrous things' he had ever seen.

Lucy had never even thought that he knew the word stupid. Much less that he would say it.

The idea had been sparked right away, and as the inner workings of Lucy's brain told her that she definitely would not be able to do it herself, she went to the only other person she could persuade.

Jellal's training had finished earlier on that particular day, and the blue haired boy was found sitting in his room studying poisons. Lucy opened the door slowly and cleared her throat. When Jellal looked up, it was only after he had finished a sentence. His eyes bored into hers, in the way that made Erza furious.

"What?"

She sighed through her mouth; his attitude was successful in ticking her off. "As much as I'd like to say I don't, I need your help."

"And what do I get out of it."

God she wanted to shove her foot in his mouth.

"Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

After Lucy explained exactly what she needed, he looked at her with bemusement. "You want me to–"

"Yes I want you to–"

"Are you sure?"

Lucy hesitated, "Yes."

He stood up, sighing, "Any requests?"

"Something to bite down on."

He nodded, moving to the wardrobe and taking out the jacket Mira had given him for his birthday. He tossed it at her, "There,"

"Alright." She opened the door, almost throwing it at him as he caught the side of it, still glaring at her.

To say a rivalry had grown was an understatement.

She put her hand in the juncture, holding it still. She nodded at Jellal.

"Five, four, three–" he slammed the door, pushing his body into it and hearing a god-awful crunch.

Lucy bit down hard on the jacket, forcing herself not to scream. Pain rippled up the length of her arm and Jellal opened the door, causing her to bite down even harder on the jacket, hearing her teeth squeak against the fabric. She looked down at her hand, staring at the blood that showed where the door had cut into her hand.

"Oh my–" she took a deep breath, humming rapidly as she forced a smile on her face, "thanks," she whimpered at Jellal, who nodded dumbly, looking at the blonde like she really had lost her mind. There was purple bruising and swelling already prominent. She turned to Jellal, "I think I need to go see Mard."

"Do you want me to come?"

Lucy shook her head frantically, "He will not let you walk away alive."

When Lucy finally did go and see Mard, she saw him finally explode. He was not pleased, to say the least, and did not view the injury with any humour. He had yelled at her, something about being a 'stupid child' with 'no knowledge of the seriousness of this', as well as talking to Jellal – the specifics of which Lucy still didn't know, and wasn't sure she wanted to know.

It must have been intense, she figured, because Jellal still flinched almost a year later.

She had had an X-Ray, which had shown that three of the five bones in her palm were shattered, as well as her thumb. Although she did have a nice scar across the top of her palm from where the door decided to make a lovely incision. Mard was not impressed by the scar nearly as much as Lucy was, and seemed to regard the tissue with long lasting contempt.

It was during one of their visits to Ms. Greene, Lucy with her cast on her hand, and Jellal with his pristine jacket, that Lucy became angry.

It wasn't the normal anger that seemed to stem from her as soon as Jellal opened his mouth, but the kind that made her quiet.

Erza and Simon had told her that they were going to school on a previous weekend, and Lucy wasn't lying when she said she was excited for them. It was good, she figured, Erza was a smart girl who had hidden strength, and Simon would hopefully break out of his shell. It seemed like it would be good for them.

When they had arrived, they had both gushed about Lucy's injured hand, inquiring as to how she got it, and Lucy had to come up with a quick lie. She had told them promptly that she had fallen down the stairs – had this actually happened, considering the only stairs in the institute were the ones leading down into it, she would have broken her face. Not that Simon and Erza knew that of course.

They had all gone up to their rooms, and Lucy was surprised to see another girl sitting on the floor. Erza introduced her as Millianna, and said that she was a friend from school. Lucy had smiled politely, as her mother had taught her, and introduced herself to the skittish girl.

She was pleasant with her – spoke kindly – but when she kept stealing Erza's attention, for the sole purpose of not letting Lucy speak to the redhead, the rage slowly bubbling rose to its peak. She did not snap, or yell or hit the girl, but she did vividly imagine her fist crushing the two front teeth she seemed to have only just grown. Even if it did shatter more of her hand. So, like any well-mannered, innocent girl with no anger issues at all, she excused herself. She got halfway down the hallway when someone called out to her.

"Who are you?" he asked. His eyes and hair were both a dark blue. He looked to be around her age. _Probably another insufferable school student._

She narrowed her eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gray."

"…Lucy."

"Where are you going?"

She shrugged, "To kick something."

He was silent. "Can I come?"

She shrugged again and kept walking.

She learnt fast that Gray followed her, and after a short chat, she found she quite enjoyed his company. He was a brooder, but nowhere near as intolerable as Jellal. They got on well; they both apparently like kicking things; both also didn't exactly fancy Millianna – Gray because he liked Erza and Lucy because Erza was her best friend. Both felt deprived of her attention.

When they went back the next week, Lucy was displeased to find Millianna still there, and was surprised to see Gray drag her off to go kick stuff. Their friendship was one she valued.

Back at the institute, Mard had come to the conclusion that if he kept teaching Lucy new things, then the chances were she'd be good at least something. His ideology was that Lucy was mostly terrible at everything an assassin should be good at.

He and Mira had decided to teach their disciples the wonders of poison. It had sounded safe in theory, and all was going according to plan until their test came up. It was a little exam that allowed Mira and Mard to see what their students had progressed with and what they needed to be taught.

They had set out six poisons, and were to put them in order of lethality, starting with the weakest. Then, once they had been set out, they were to drink whichever they had placed as safe.

Both students were familiar with the poisons, and had the knowledge necessary to identify them, so it really should have been successful.

But when Lucy sniffed at a glass of apple juice and put it as most toxic, Mard had to supress a groan, because, by Zeref's orders, they were not allowed to interfere. Then he had watched her sniff bleach, seemingly unfazed and put in the safe spot.

At this point, Mira was staring open mouthed at Lucy, and Mard had to put his head down in shame.

By the time both students had finished, Mira watched in satisfaction as Jellal drank the apple juice, only to have lead drop in her stomach as Lucy gulped down the bleach.

The blonde made a face, her mouth contorting into a grimace. Mard closed his eyes, breathed deeply and walked out of the room. The medics, who were positioned on site in case something like this happened, even seemed too dumbfounded by Lucy's stupidity to do anything. It wasn't until she voiced her dislike for the flavour that they rushed into action.

Lucy sighed, flopping on her bed, exhausted by the year she had had. They had gotten back from her birthday dinner; Ms. Greene, Simon, Erza, and Gray were all there as well, under the impression that Mard and Mira were her and Jellal's adopted parents.

Lucy smirked at that – because Mira took it to the extremes and Mard couldn't do anything about it.

The dinner was yummy, the atmosphere was light-hearted, except for the glare that Jellal wore whenever Gray spoke or entered the room or even breathed for that matter, but it was a nice evening.

They had returned not five minutes earlier and Lucy felt drained. Her hand had healed, leaving only the scar, and her left arm was stronger than ever. She wanted to sleep but despite everything that had happened in the past year, the nightmares of her mother did not stop plaguing her.

Sleeping just wasn't enjoyable anymore.

Her eyes shut, and Lucy felt the dread building, but a knock on her door snapped her out of it.

The knob turned and opened, and Mard presented himself, holding a meticulously wrapped present. He handed it to her, stepping back. "Happy birthday, Miss. Heartfilia,"

She eyed it cautiously, looking up at Mard with suspicion. "What's this?"

"I believe they call it a gift." She hadn't ever heard so much sarcasm drip from his voice.

She copied his tone. "Really?" she shook her head in bewilderment. "That's amazing."

They glared at each other.

Lucy ripped open the paper, enjoying the wince Mard let out. She pulled up a black suit, staring at it.

"What's this?" she asked for the second time.

"You know what it is, Miss. Heartfilia."

She turned to her wardrobe. "I already have one."

He looked hesitant for a moment. "Well, you see, we estimated the size you would be when we had that outfit made, and you are below average in height, Miss. Heartfilia."

She felt her eye twitch.

"This wouldn't be a surprise to you, since you have worn the outfit in the wardrobe more than once."

She blushed, only Jellal knew about her late night fashion shows.

"Anyway," Mard bought the attention back to himself, his seriousness amplifying. "A client has given Zeref a job." She mirrored his stony expression. "A wealthy man, forty-six years old; he owns a construction business for the up-scale. He is hosting a ball next week." They held eye contact. "It is your job to assassinate him."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN**

 **Yes finally, I'm sorry it has taken so long. But the next chapter will have an attempted murder.**

 **Let me know what you think, what you want to happen etc. I really enjoy hearing from you all.**

 **Hope you enjoyed :)**

 **Leave a review, they keep the fingies typing**

 **~MyFictionalFantasy**


	11. Assassinate

**So I did plan for this to be out earlier and then I kept forgetting about it**

 **Anyway, i hope it's worth the wait, it's extra long for everyone**

 **Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

-0-

Lucy was instantly amazed by the house in front of her. She wasn't really sure it could be called a house, though – it seemed more like the castles in the fairy tales. She was able to remember, when she was much younger, living in a house of similar size. She didn't remember the details, only that her and her mother had left the mansion soon after her father died.

The design itself seemed fairly ordinary, it seemed to extend only upwards, an orange roof and, from the looks of it, many rooms in the higher floors especially. Lucy had to wonder how many parties were held here.

The maids and servants greeted her with polite smiles, and Lucy made sure to grin just as wide and ask them, respectively, how their days were. For the guests that had already arrived, this seemed absurd. The look on Duke Everlue's face was priceless.

She wasn't surprised by his appearance – his overly rounded rear, and the moustache clinging onto his face, the tuft of hair on his head – she had studied the photos Mard had given her. It would be absolutely catastrophic if she killed the wrong man.

What surprised her about Duke Everlue was his attitude. He didn't strike her as a nice person, but his bragging skills were legendary. He boasted of his well-endowed library, where his love for literature was most apparent; he was particularly open about the biography a famous author had written about him. Lucy stayed polite, telling The Duke that she shared the same love, keeping Mard's words in mind.

 _"Remember, Miss. Heartfilia, you are a child in their eyes. No one will suspect a child. If they do, it certainly won't be the sweet one."_

Lucy kept the smile on her face, only letting it fall when it wasn't appropriate.

She was escorted to her room by two less then sound looking maids, ignoring the urge she had to kick her way through every piece of furniture in the room. She dismissed the maids' words about their Master's handsomeness, instead focussing on her environment. The blueprints of the building were fresh in her mind, but she felt it was important to know how the mansion looked in real life.

When the maids finally left, leaving her to her own devices, she took the suit case they had hauled to her room, and threw it on the bed. She took out her pyjamas, setting them on the bed, and moving through the rest of her luggage, making sure she had everything she needed. She hung her ball gown in her wardrobe and packed everything else into the suitcase.

Duke Everlue had insisted that Miss. Heartfilia were to stay for three days rather than one. Thankfully she wasn't the only one. It was reserved for the guests who lived to far away to arrive and leave in one day, or the ones who were too young or too old to make the journey without being exhausted. According to Mard, she should be one of sixty guests that were arriving today, and leaving the day morning after the ball – with all invited guests.

Mard had ensured her that there would be a gun on premises. That was her first objective; find the gun. It wouldn't be too hard, Lucy theorised, her father always kept one in his office, Duke Everlue seemed like the man that would do the same.

Lunch was brought to her room a short time later, a pasta dish with too much cheese. Lucy ate it anyway, knowing she'd need the energy later. She crept to the door, pressing her ear against it and listening for the footsteps of the maids. When she concluded the coast was clear, she stepped out of her room, closing the door soundlessly behind her, and made her way through the house.

She followed the hallway down, going down the servants' stairs and turning left down a corridor. She counted the doors as she went past, stopping at the sixth one on the right. Lucy didn't need to count, she realised, the double doors made it quite apparent that this room held something of importance. She touched the handle with a gloved hand, ready to turn it before hearing voices in the room. Lucy paused, listening.

"How many?" It was a woman's voice.

"My business is none of your concern." The Duke's voice wasn't hard to place.

"It is my business when it involves my husband!" The woman screeched.

"You have never been my wife, ugly – don't kid yourself, you dumb girl." Lucy's eyes widened at the harshness of his words. "You were a business proposition set up by your father and I – you don't get a say in what I do."

"I'm leaving you." The words were ice cold to Lucy's ears. She was sure the doors were made out of paper. "And I will take everything you have."

Duke Everlue let out a laugh that had Lucy's eyebrows raising in shock. It sounded like a broken chicken to her ears. "Where will you go, Marissa? Back to your dead father? Back to the trust fund that is rightfully mine?"

Marissa remained silent.

"You won't get a cent, so I suggest," He took a deep breath. "That you leave this room and put on that awful smile of yours. I don't have time for scum like you."

Lucy turned silently, retreating until she was at the corner again. She hid behind the wall, listening for the slam of the doors. When it sounded, Lucy turned the corner, making her footsteps loud enough to be heard. She stopped at the fifth door, looking at the woman that was married to Duke Everlue. She was pretty. Prettier than any of the maids by far, brown hair was pinned back, a loose, blue dress hugged her petite frame.

"Are you ok, ma'am?" Lucy's voice echoed through the hallway, sounding timid to any listeneing ears.

Marissa looked to her left, surprised. "Miss. Heartfilia," she stepped towards her, her composure showing no signs of the conversation that had just taken place. "What on Earthland are you doing here?" Her voice was friendly.

Lucy rubbed the back of her head, letting out a giggle. "Well it seems I'm a bit lost." She let her eyes connect with The Duke's wife. "It's been quite some time since I've been in such a big home."

It was a partial lie. She wasn't lost in the slightest, she knew that three rooms down on the left there was a bathroom, and that two floors up on the left side there was a gym eighteen doors down. She hadn't been in a house this big in a long time, although the institute where she spent most of her time was smaller, it was still quite large. Lucy was confident enough that she wasn't lost.

Marissa looked suddenly anxious, as if one wrong move could send everything crumbling down. "Let's get you back to your room, dear."

"Would it be too bothersome to show me the library?" Lucy didn't need to make her voice sound excited.

Marissa smiled. "Of course not," she put her hand on Lucy's back, "Come this way."

The journey was short, a right down onto the main corridor and another right further up, first door on the left. Lucy opened the doors after thanking Marissa and assuring the woman that she wouldn't get lost on the way back.

Lucy had to credit Duke Everlue, for his library was truly amazing. Shelves stacked to the brim covered the entirety of the walls, a long desk in the centre of the room was surrounded by cushioned chairs. Book carts were at the start of each aisle, some with a few books in them from earlier use. In the very centre of the desk sat a golden book.

Lucy walked over to it, inspecting it and shaking her head. _Daybreak_ must have been the biography he prided himself on, Lucy turned it over, reading the blurb and seeing that she was correct. She placed the book back on the table and roamed the shelves for a quick read.

-0-

At five o'clock, Lucy returned to her room and showered, brushing her hair and changed into a nicer looking outfit. She put on her gloves after making sure she touched most of the things in the room bare-handed. She heard a knock on the door and watched it open. A pink headed maid entered, she bowed to Lucy.

"Excuse me, Princess, it is time for dinner."

Lucy nodded, her eyebrows furrowing at the nickname. She stepped towards the maid, walking down the hallway towards the dining room. "You don't have to call me Princess …" Lucy trailed off, waiting for the maid to give her name.

"Noted, Princess."

Lucy hid her smile.

Lucy ate in silence, not once speaking to the other guests. The only form of communication she participated in was the smile she gave at the start of the meal. Duke Everlue was sat at the head of the table, his wife next to him. Lucy was seated further towards the other end, across from a boy similar in age to her. He was giggling the entire time, kicking her leg underneath the table. The one time Lucy kicked back, he began to cry.

Lucy was relieved when the maid from before came and collected her. As she was exiting the room, she caught a wisp of the conversation.

"I hear Jose Porla is interested in your investments…" The sentence was spoken like a question.

Duke Everlue let out that strange laugh of his. Keeping pace with the pink haired maid, she stretched her hearing. "Jose Porla is ruthless but he will get my investments only when I am dead."

Lucy tried to ignore the irony.

She thanked the maid and slipped into her pyjamas. She put on her gloves, moving towards the office – she may as well have been comfortable. She turned right down the corridor, moving rhythmically to the sixth door. For the second time that day, she pressed her ear against the door, listening for any indication that someone was inside.

Slowly but surely, Lucy turned the doorknob, thanking the heavens when the door didn't screech or squeal in protest. The room was like any office; a thick desk that looked more like a cabinet sat towards the back of the room, two bookshelves sat symmetrically behind the desk, and shelving lined the walls. She scoped the room, looking behind picture frames for a safe and in drawers for a gun. After five minutes of unsuccessful attempts, Lucy scowled. She ripped open the drawer under his desk, frowning.

She normally wasn't grateful for her lower than average height, but at the angle where she stood, she could see the imperfection in the drawer easily. She looked inside it, before craning her head back to look at it from the outside. Raising a fist, she knocked on the wood, listening closely for the resounding echo. Smirking in satisfaction, she moved her gloved hand through the contents of the drawer, pushing down on the back of the base. She almost cheered when the front of the drawer angled upwards.

She stared at the gun, reaching her hand up to grab it when she heard voices outside. Lucy quickly pushed the front down, closing the drawer as quietly as possible. She felt her heart beat frantically, looking around for some place to hide. She saw the doorknob rattle, felt herself freeze before her body reflexively dove under the desk.

"I'm sure it's come to your attention that I want to do business with you."

Lucy opened her mouth, breathing through it slowly and silently. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, thankful for Everlue's extreme desk. She tried to calm her frantically beating heart, worried that because she could hear it The Duke and, who she assumed to be, Jose Porla would hear it too.

"I have heard word of it." The duke did not elaborate.

The other man hummed. "You're investments in the north and east," Lucy frowned, feeling the tension in the room thicken. "I want forty percent."

Duke Everlue almost choked. "Excuse me, Mr. Porla, but forty percent… even a man of my generosity would think that's absurd."

Jose let out a scratchy laugh, letting his rough voice fill the room, "I will give you twenty thousand men in each direction, and support twenty percent of all costs… for forty percent of the return rate."

Lucy didn't know what the men were saying after that, only that many numbers were thrown around before the two men finally came to an agreement. There was some idle chatter, The Duke promising to get the contract on the desk by the morning of Mr. Porla's departure. Jose left shortly after the compromise was made, and Lucy had to listen to Duke Everlue huffing and puffing for another half hour before he finally left.

Lucy crawled out from under the desk after another five minutes, trying to subtly stomp her legs to rid them of the pins and needles earned from her being compressed for an hour and a half, and walked quietly to the door. She listened closely for any sounds that would indicate another person, and when the coast was clear, she exited the room and crept her way up the stairs and into her room.

Lucy pondered her situation as she was falling asleep. Originally, it was a good enough idea to frame the wife, but as she thought back to earlier that day, The Duke's wife seemed more trapped in this mansion than if she were to be in prison. Lucy's next target would've been Jose Porla, but that seemed risky. Jose Porla, she could already tell, was a powerful man, it would be immensely difficult to frame him.

Although he would be the first suspect. The guests already knew how ruthless a man he could be – that much was apparent when she was leaving the dining room – but could she throw someone to the sharks like that? From the gossip on the way out, he didn't seem like he was innocent, but was framing him for murder _too_ much?

Mard had assured her that even if she were a suspect, she couldn't be touched legally – there was some deal Zeref had that made his employees untouchable – but she didn't feel confident in doing this. She didn't even feel confident enough in her abilities to kill Duke Everlue; a man who, while sounding like a broken hen when he laughed, shared her love of literature, was always polite to her, and was willing to let her stay in his home.

But then Lucy's mind flashed back to the argument he had with his wife, back to the chat he had with Jose Porla, back to the tension his words brought to the air; it seemed that no one was as innocent as they led people to believe. Lucy fell asleep, already formulating her plan of action.

-0-

Breakfast was scheduled for eight-thirty, the maids were up at six, preparing the house for the ball, the cooks woke at five, preparing the day's meals, and Lucy was up at five thirty, sneaking her way into the maid's wing and tip toeing until she found the list of the guests.

She skimmed down the list until her eyes read Jose Porla, she looked across, staring at the room number. Unfortunately, the house wasn't set up like a hotel, and didn't have numbered doors, so Lucy looked at her room number and then at the person to her right's.

From what he could gather, Jose Porla's room was on the level above her room, on the opposite side of the library, two doors down. Lucy scowled, walking back to her room. She pulled the covers back over her body, and sighed, closing her eyes and sleeping.

Lucy was awoken once more by the maid with pink hair. The woman knocked on the door with her breakfast in hand. She was brief with her words, Lucy thanked her, asked for her name, was not given it, and watched the maid as she exited the room.

As the door was closing, Lucy called out, "Excuse me, Miss…"

The woman paused, turning around and studying her, "Yes, Princess?"

Lucy inwardly scowled, "What's the schedule for today?"

The maid didn't blink. "Breakfast is served at eight thirty A.M, Master and his associates have a business meeting at nine A.M, morning tea is served in the dining room at ten thirty A.M, cleaning commences until twelve A.M, lunch is served at twelve thirty P.M in the dining area, the ball begins at six P.M, finishing at twelve A.M."

Lucy made sure she smiled extra warmly – although she didn't have to try very hard, "Thank you,"

"Good morning, Princess." She closed the door behind her.

Lucy ate a slice of toast with jam as she thought. It gave her only a small time gap to search Jose Porla's room, but Lucy had searched Duke Everlue's office in minimal time too. She swallowed her food. Time was a big problem. There were many witnesses, too many if Lucy was honest. If she made one mistake, it was game over.

Lucy mentally formed a plan, not stupid enough to write it down, she ate her breakfast and dressed herself in another one of the outfits Mira had packed for her. She slipped on her glove, the light blue accents on the sleeves matching the blue of her dress.

She slipped out of her room, using the servants' stairs to go to the next floor, knowing that most of the guests were either in their rooms, outside, or in the library – the maids were everywhere else, cleaning every speck of furniture.

Lucy found Jose' door quite easily, the only problem was the visibility of it from the library. It wasn't right in everyone's view, but it would pose a problem if someone were to walk down the last row of books. Lucy inspected the row for a several seconds, before turning the handle of Jose's door and entering his room. She slipped it shut behind her, gazing across the room.

It was almost identical to her own room, except that everything was on the opposite side of the room. She moved to his suit case, her small hands slipping between articles of clothing without making a notable disturbance. When she didn't find anything, Lucy pushed her hands through the gap in the mattress and the base of the bed. Searching around for a gun.

Once more, she came up empty handed, grumbling to herself softly, she moved over to the pictures on the walls, lifting them and expecting to find a safe behind one. Unfortunately, the cliché was not supported in this room. She moved to the wardrobe, patting down the suits that were hung up for this evenings ball, why he had so many, Lucy didn't know. Lucy rolled her eyes, moving back to the centre of the room and surveying it.

She went over every inch, she was sure of it, she crossed her gloved arms, narrowing her eyes. Lucy stared directly in front of her, at the set of drawers next to the bed. She uncrossed her arms, marching over to them indignantly and cursing to herself as she ripped it open. Lucy stared down at the gun in disbelief, cursing herself for, once again, forgetting about the existence of drawers.

She held the handgun, staring at the make and design. It was probably a decent size for any adult, but felt large for her small hands. In was as heavy as she expected, and she pulled the cartridge out, checking for bullets. Sighing in relief, Lucy put the gun back, closed the drawer and stepped out of the room.

It dawned on her after she shut the door that she didn't check for footsteps, but as Lucy looked around, she let out the breath she was holding, surprised to find that the hallway was empty. Lucy slipped into the library as if she was heading there in the first place, and sat down with the book from yesterday, pretending to read as her plan of action formulated further in her head.

-0-

When six o'clock rolled around, Lucy was dressed in her pink ball gown (she thought it was hideous and was planning on getting Mira back for it), her gloves were on, and under her dress was the black one piece suit Mard had given her for her birthday.

She was ashamed to admit that he was right in regards to her small stature.

She had her hair braided by the pink haired maid, who, when she was done, looked down at her with approving blue eyes. The nameless maid then escorted her to the ballroom on the first floor, using the main stairs, where hundreds of guests were chatting, dancing, eating, and gossiping. Lucy found her seat on the left of the foot kicker and glared at him straight away so he knew not to test her.

There were other children seated around the circular table, two girls and three boys. The foot kicker sat slouched to her right, sinking into the back of his chair as he sulked, the girl on his right was too interested in finding out how far her fingers could go up her nose; Lucy was relieved to find the boy on her left sitting sensibly, talking with another sensible looking girl next to him.

Straight across from her sat another boy, he was wearing a white suit that did not match his scowl, but instead contrasted well with his wild black hair, he was leaning across his seat like a lounge, with one foot propped up on the chair. If Lucy guessed, he seemed a year or two older then her.

They made eye contact across the table, his scowl deepened and Lucy rolled her eyes, looking away, pretending that she wasn't intrigued by the red colour of his eyes. She stared at the people dancing, then moving her view to the dozens of men chatting to other wealthy men. Her eyes once again moved around the tables, looking at the wives of the rich – the majority of which held wine glasses in their propped up hands, judging each other.

Lucy noted with satisfaction that Duke Everlue's wife did not seem to be degrading anyone.

Her eyes came back to her own table when a maid placed drinks down for them, Lucy let out a small thank you, smiling at the maid, who seemed to appreciate the manners. She picked up a glass of water, bringing it to her lips as she felt a jolt of pain in her right foot. Lucy closed her eyes, breathing through her nose and taking another sip.

 _Stomp._

Lucy put the glass down, turning towards the foot kicker, a fake smile on her face. "Can I help you?"

The boy looked away, seeming just as annoyed as Lucy felt. "Why would I need an ugly girls help?"

She ignored the gaze of the red-eyed boy on her side. Lucy glared at the boy next to her. "What's your name?"

The boy scowled. "Glen."

"Well, Glen," Lucy put on her best smile. "If you kick me one more time, I will end you." She made sure to show the intensity through her eyes. she watched Glen gulp.

Turning away, Lucy picked up her water and took another sip, sighing in content.

"I'm Gajeel," Lucy's eyes snapped to the boy across from her, she found the name oddly fitting.

"Lucy."

He nodded at her, acknowledging her response.

"I'm Rose," the snot picker added, her voice whiny and high pitched. She stuck her hand out – Lucy did not shake it.

"Harry," The sensible one said.

"Maria," The last girl said.

"Nice to meet you all," Lucy grinned, making sure to look all of them in the eye except Glen.

She felt another stomp on her foot and her eye twitched. She turned to him, "Stop it."

He laughed, "What's an ugly girl like you gonna do about it?" Then, with more force than before, he began stomping on her foot over and over and over again.

Lucy heard an 'oi' come from across the table and saw Harry's eyes narrow at Glen, but before she realised what she was doing, her fist sailed cleanly into Glen's cheek, sending him tumbling to the floor.

Lucy stared wide-eyed at a now sobbing Glen, Rose took her fingers out of her nose in interest, Harry and Maria went very quiet, and Gajeel began laughing. Lucy looked around the table quickly, finding everyone as shocked as she was, except Gajeel, who's chuckles didn't seem normal, but weren't stopping either.

A young woman came stomping over to the table, her eyes wide in anger. She immediately began glaring at Gajeel, who she assumed was responsible due to his laughter, and began doting on who Lucy believed to be her son.

"Who did this?" her voice wasn't quite yelling, but it was stern enough to strike fear into the other children. Lucy should've felt scared, but she had been around Mard Geer for the last year, yelling was not anywhere near as terrifying as it used to be.

Lucy threw her head in her hands, forcing her shoulders to shake as she cried. "I'm so sorry!" she wailed, looking up with glassy brown eyes, "He kept kicking me and it was really hurting and he wouldn't stop, please don't be angry with me!" she sniffled, wiping her eyes and nose with her gloves.

The woman's eyes softened, torn between unleashing her fury and comforting the blonde girl. She decided on the latter and Lucy took the handkerchief from her outstretched hand, wiping her eyes with it. The woman pulled glen to his feet before moving him over to a new table.

Lucy patted the remaining tears from her eyes and looked up at the table, "Excuse me for a moment." She stood from her seat, turning around and rushing out of the room, dragging her eyes across Jose Porla's form. He was chatting with a falsely happy Duke Everlue.

Lucy moved from the ballroom up the stairs. When she was out of view from everyone, she took the main stairs up to the third floor, knowing that the servants' stairs would be far too busy. She slipped into Jose's room, moving to the drawer and removing the gun. She pulled up the many layers of her skirt, attaching it to the black suit underneath, and moved to the door – this time listening for footsteps – before exiting the room.

Lucy moved back to her own room quickly, shoving the gun in between the mattress and the base. She refreshed her face with some water before slipping out of her room. She moved back down the main stairs at a leisurely pace and made her way into the ballroom and back to her seat. The table seemed to have forgotten about her earlier embarrassment, and had continued with conversation, although Rose was still heavily invested with her snot.

After dinner was served, Lucy felt genuine shock when Gajeel asked her to dance. It wasn't out of courtesy, Lucy could tell by his narrowed eyes, but she agreed anyway. The danced rather stiffly and Lucy trod on his toes more times than she liked to admit, but Gajeel didn't seem affected.

"Nice crocodile tears, by the way."

Lucy kept her face impassive. "I don't know what you're talking about." Although her tone suggested she did, in fact, know what she was talking about.

"Why do you have to pretend?"

Lucy shrugged, "I'm a guest here, it seemed easier than having a tantrum."

Gajeel frowned, "Or you could have put up with it."

"Well would you ignore it if someone kept stomping on your toes?"

Gajeel grinned, "I seem to be doing great at the moment."

-0-

The kids were escorted to their rooms at ten, the pink haired maid walked Lucy back to her room, and waited until she fell asleep.

When the door clicked shut behind the nameless woman, Lucy opened her eyes, stood silently, and made her way to her suitcase. She took out the black suit again, slipping it on, she did up the suitcase, leaving out her pyjamas and the clothes she were to wear the following day. She could feel herself becoming more and more nervous as each minute passed. She went over the plan, again and again and again.

At twelve-thirty, Lucy snuck up the main stairs, keeping to the shadows and made her way to Jose Porla's room as if she were invisible. She listened at the door, waiting for the sound of breathing to reach her ears. When it did and it was deep, Lucy entered, walking to the wardrobe and taking the pair of gloves that looked the most worn out. She snuck back out of the room, leaving the sleeping man, and into her own where she waited until one o' clock in the morning.

Normally, Lucy would have been a zombie at this time, but there was enough adrenalin pumping through her that she was sure she could stay awake for days. She took the gun from in between the bed, and put the Jose's gloves over her already gloved hands. She moved out of her bedroom, going down the servant's stairs until she was on the first floor. She moved past the office, further and further down until she was in the west wing.

She stopped at the fifth door, listening for deep heavy breaths. When she heard them, she opened the door slipping in and keeping to the corners. This room was far bigger than Lucy's, which was understandable considering they actually lived here, but it wasn't hard to find the two sleeping people.

Duke Everlue slept on his back on Lucy's left, as if he had passed out there. His wife was on the opposite side, sleeping on her side. Lucy moved to Duke Everlue's side, hearing her heart thumping in her ears. Her hands were clammy and shaky. She took a decoration pillow from the seat in the corner, moving back towards the sleeping man.

She moved to place it over her head, before moving it away. She shook her head, calming her breaths and her trying to lower her heartrate. Lucy looked up, breathing out before placing the pillow over Duke Everlue's head. Using her double gloved hand, she moved the gun into position over the pillow.

Thinking it through, she tilted the gun so it looked as though it was shot by someone taller. She pushed down on the pillow and squeezed the trigger.

Despite what Mard had told her about the pillow silencing the bullet, Lucy still expected there to be a loud bang. She stared down at the pillow, a clean hole through it. She wasn't game enough to remove the pillow.

Lucy was expecting to feel remorse. She expected to feel heavy or for her eyes to water, but nothing. She was unusually apathetic about the circumstance. This was her job after all. Lucy took a deep breath and turned around, feeling the nerves subside before freezing. The pink haired maid stood in front of her, staring at Lucy with wide blue eyes. Lucy felt like someone had punched her in the gut. She opened her mouth, ready to say something, but the maid beat her to it.

"My name is Virgo," she whispered, her voice still strong as she stared at the corpse of her Master.

Lucy heard the blood pumping through her ears, could feel the tears welling. _No witnesses._ Mard said. _No witnesses._ It kept repeating in her head. Mard's most crucial lesson.

Virgo held Lucy's gaze. There was an intensity to the maid's eyes, one Lucy wasn't expecting. Held in the blue of Virgo's orbs was the strong, overwhelming feeling of relief.

Then, in the most delicate whisper Lucy had ever heard, Virgo spoke, "Thank you, Princess,"

Lucy stared wide eyed at the maid, watching her exit, looking back only to smile and nod, as if reaffirming the words she had already said.

Lucy looked at the Marissa, Duke Everlue's wife, watching her breathe in and out slowly, unaware of what she would wake to find. Lucy remembered the defeated way the woman held herself, as though she was trapped. She thought about the tears, how the woman in front of her wanted an escape. Her mind quickly flashed to Virgo's eyes; to the relief in them.

Lucy stared at the gun in her hand, then at the body of Duke Everlue. _Maybe… maybe this is a good thing._

-0-

The next morning was chaos. Police were everywhere, Marissa was sobbing, and guests were being questioned one after the other. Virgo came out of the room where police had set up statements, her eyes met Lucy's, not revealing anything. Lucy found herself becoming apprehensive, she did not show it outwardly, the only thing a stranger would see on her face was confusion.

"Miss. Heartfilia," Lucy looked up to see an old short man. He looked strikingly familiar before it dawned on her. The day of her mother's murder flashed in her mind, how this man had told her about her mother's death. How Lucy had had to draw him a picture of the Black Witch.

She followed him into the room, sitting down on the seat across from him, she kicked her feat.

"I need to ask you some questions, Miss. Heartfilia."

Lucy held eye contact, still kicking her legs out of time. "Okay,"

He cleared his throat. "What do you think of Mr. Everlue?"

Lucy frowned, reminding herself not to use past terms. "He's polite, very generous," she paused, letting her frown fall, "Oh, and he has a really great library."

The old man nodded, Lucy still couldn't place his name. "Do you know anyone who might've wanted to hurt him?" he trailed off.

Her mind flashed to the gun she had pointed at his head, the squeezing of the trigger. Virgo's eyes.

Lucy frowned again, "Is he okay?"

The old man sighed, "Truthfully, no. He's not. His wife found him earlier this morning…" he tried to look for a word, "murdered."

Lucy let her eyes widen. "Wh-" she looked down, "Do you know who did it?"

She remembered leaving his room, sneaking outside, throwing away the gun in an 'attempt' to dispose of it.

"No. that's why we're asking around." He picked his pen up again. "So, Lucy, do you know of anyone who could've.. killed Mr. Everlue."

She ignored the memory of her sneaking into Jose Porla's room and putting the gloves back, knowing they had bullet residue on ithem. Knowing he would take the fall.

She shook her head, keeping her wet eyes down, "I don't- I really don't know anyone that would want to hurt him." She swallowed. "Duke Everlue is- was- he was a good man."

She didn't think about her climbing into bed and sleeping without a twinge of guilt.

-0-

The questioning continued until five o clock that night, after the police had managed to track down all the guests that had left in the earlier hours of the morning. At eight o clock, Lucy witnessed Jose Porla's arrest with monumental relief.

The relief was gone in an instant when she saw Gajeel screaming after him.

 _This is my job_. She reminded herself. _No feelings, it's my job. No feelings._

A driver picked her up thirty minutes later and Lucy arrived back at the institution in the early hours of the morning. She lifted the trapdoor in the field, walking down the stairs and shutting it after her. She mindlessly unlocked the door, being hit with quiet rather than the normal noise the door disguised.

She moved past the office areas, past the labs, until she found the hallway where her room was. She didn't even stop at her door and instead moved to the door at the end of the hallway. She knocked on it once, watching it open to reveal Mard.

She nodded at him, not knowing what to say and thankful that she didn't have to say anything. She didn't want to admit out loud that she killed someone. It wasn't that she felt regretful or guilty over it, but because she didn't want anyone to think of her the way she thought about the Black Witch.

Mira looked over Mard's shoulder, her face sombre. Lucy smiled a small smile at Mira, who seemed to grimace in return. She moved her attention back to Mard. "I'm going to go to bed."

He nodded, "Good night, Miss. Heartfilia." He paused, "You did well."

She smiled the same smile and turned, moving back towards her room. She stopped one door short, staring at Jellal's door. Without much of a thought, she slipped in and nudged his arm, smiling as he groaned, his eyes blinking wearily.

"You're back." His voice was groggy.

Lucy grinned, "You miss me?"

He grumbled something unintelligible, scooting over and making room for Lucy, who slid under the covers without a second thought. She felt the warmth radiating off Jellal's back and onto her own, this was the only time their rivalry died.

Lucy slept, for the first time in a year, without seeing the Black Witch in her dreams. ****

* * *

 **Well I hope it was well worth the wait, this is the longest chapter of this story so far, and i thought you all deserved it.  
** **Anyhow, let me know what you think, what you think's going to happen, all that stuff.  
Leave a review, they keep the fingers typing**  
 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter  
Until next time :)  
~MyFictionalFantasy**


End file.
